como te odio te amo
by mariaca duende
Summary: se suponia que lo odiaba, y debia ser asi por que al fin de cuentas fue el el que me traiciono a mi o ¿no?. pero no puedo odiarlo del todo por qe lo sigo amando... y por que rayos ahora estamos encerrados en un puto cuarto? eso solo tiene un nombre ALICE
1. historia y ¿trabajo sobre sexualidad?

COMO TE ODIO, TE AMO

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de la muy ingeniosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo intento entretenerme un rato con ellos.

Gracias por por lo menos mirar de que trata, es mi primer fic… tengan piedad de mí. Y sin entretenerlas más, espero que lo disfruten espero criticas al respecto.

**BELLA POV**

Alguien allá arriba debe odiarme, no es que exagere para nada… pero solo recordarlo me da de todo.

_FLASHBACK_

_Estaba como siempre en mi clase de biología con mi adorado compañero (nótese el sarcasmo) Edward playboy Cullen._

_Hoy tocaba el mejor tema del mundo (redobles por favor) LA SEXUALIDAD, el profesor nos estaba alistando para ver un documental sobre dicho tema; estaba metida en mis pensamiento cuando de pronto sentí una mano situarse en mi muslo, comenzó a subirse peligrosamente, sabia de sobra de quien era, sí que lo sabía. Quite su mano bruscamente dándole una mirada de advertencia, me dio una mirada divertida con su sonrisa torcida made in Cullen Playboy._

_Se acercó peligrosamente a mi, sentí su aliento en mi oído y me dijo: - bella, cariño, para que te resistes, sabes que lo quieres tanto como yo-. Lo único que pude hacer fue estremecerme, para que negarlo; lo deseaba… pero NO!; no sería una más en su cama, n volvería a jugar conmigo._

_-primero: no soy ninguna cariño y para ti soy isabella, segundo no me resisto, pero… ¿Qué una de tus "amigas" ya se cansó de ti?- le dije disimuladamente._

_Comenzamos una breve discusión de que yo lo deseaba y solo lo disimulaba y yo por supuesto discutiéndole que no quería acostarme con alguien que ya se había acostado con casi toda la población femenina del instituto (CASI porque con las únicas que no se ha acostad es con su hermana gemela Alice, Rosalie la novia de uno de sus amigos y otras cuantas que según él no son del todo su gusto); y digo breve por que no se a que horas el profesor prendió la luz con un – Cullen, Swan, ¿algo que compartir con la clase?. ¿Pueden ser tan amables algunos de ustedes dos de decirme en que va el documental?- silencio eso fue lo que Cullen y yo dijimos. No sabíamos nada del puto documental!. _

_-Como yo pensé… y como están tan interesados en la clase; y se llevan tan bien harán juntos un trabajo escrito sobre la sexualidad- ¿¡QUE! Acaso este profesor se volvió loco? Yo definitivamente en mi anterior vida debía haber matado a un cura para que me la cobren así…_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Y aquí estaba yo esperando al estúpido de Cullen a que llegara para hacer el susodicho trabajo.

Estaba con un simple short de jean y una blusita de tiritas, hoy hacia un poco de calor, realmente raro en forks ya que casi nunca hacía calor y cuando hacia había que aprovecharlo!. En fin no es gran cosa y tampoco es como si viniese gran cosa.

Estaba en la cocina terminando de lavar unos trastes cuando sonó el timbre. Me seque la manos y fui a abrir, y ahí en la puerta estaba un dios griego, debo aceptarlo Edward era muy atractivo y guapo lástima que se hubiera vuelto un playboy y lástima que aún me haga sentir tantas cosas…

_FLASHBACK_

_Estaba en el instituto buscando a Edward mi novio, no lo encontraba. Lo estábamos buscando con alice su gemela mientras Emmett mi hermano mayor, rosalie mi cuñada y jasper el novio de la duende alice como la apodo mi hermano. Jazz, rose y em iban en ultimo año mientras alice, ed y yo vamos en penúltimo año._

_-Ali donde crees que se ha metido?- le pregunte a alice que era con quien estabmos buscándole._

_-No lo se, vallamos al campo, de pronto esta acabando el entrenamiento- cierto, Edward era el capitán del equipo de baseball._

_Nos dirigimos hacia el campo de baseball, cuando llegemos allí vi algo que nunca quise ver, vi a mi novio besándose con lauren la zorra oficial del instituto. Alice y yo quedamos en una sola pieza, en shock no podíamos creer lo que hay veíamos._

_-Ali vámonos de aquí no quiero seguir viendo esto…- no me di cuenta de que lloraba hasta que oi mi voz rota y ronca. Alice lo único que pudo hacer fue alejarse conmigo del campo y abrazarme mientras lloraba._

_No se cuanto paso, pudieron ser minutos, horas y a mi no me importaba solo quería desahogarme con mi mejor amiga sin que el me viera… oi como alice hablaba con alguien y le decía que ella me llevaría a mi casa y de como discutia con alguien y le decía que estaba bien y no soltaria donde estabamos._

_Ella me calmo y me dio todo su apoyo hasta que logre tranquilizarme._

_-Ali, - ella me miro con sus orbes verdes – no quiero que nadie sepa lo que vimos hace un rato, y mucho menos el, esto será un secreto entre tu y yo.- le dije con voz firme._

_-Y que? Seguiras con el como si nada? Claro que no le metendra que oir, por mas hermano mio que sea no se salva…-_

_- No, claro que no,- la interrumpi antes de que termianra- tewrmianra con el, pero la verdadera razón del por que solo la sabremos tu y yo. Por favor al, no quiero que nadie sepa, eso arruinadra la amistad con emmett y el es su mejor amigo, por favor- le dije mientras la miraba con la mejor carita de cordero degollado que ella me había enseñado._

_- bien merecido solo tendría si emmett lo golpeara, por giripollas!, pero esta bien belly – bells me lo guardare todo._

_-gracias ali era la mejor- y con eso nos dimos un abrazo y ella me llevo a mi casa._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

al dia siguiente, y después de haber llorado mares en la noche anterior, termine con Edward diciéndole que ya no era lo mismo el me dijo que le dijiera que pasaba que lo podíamos arreglar yo solo preferi darme media vuelta e irme antes de que volviera a caer.

Desde ese dia nuestra relación desmejoro mucho llegándonos a ignorar mutuamente y a el se le comenzo a ver con una y otra. Nuestros amigos preguntaban que paso y nosotros solo nos quedábamos callados y alice le daba una mirada acusadora a Edward. Mi hermano estab preocupado e intento hablar unas veces conmigo y convencerme de muchas cosas pero preferí no oir lo que el tenia que decir era el mejor amigo de Edward y mi hermano preferia no meterlo en eso. Y de eso ya hace un año.

Sali de mis pensamientos cuando sentí a alguien hablándome, y en eso em acorde del maldito exnovio playboy que tenia enfrente.

-que?- le pregunte muy desubicada mkirando un punto fijo detrás de el, por lo menos no lo miraba.

El rodo los ojos y me dijo: - que si me dejaras pasar o haremos el trabajo aquí afuera y seguir mirando – dijo volteando a ver a donde yo veía que era casualmente a mi vecino alec- a tu vecino – dijo con una nota de ¿celos, resentimiento?

-si miro a mi vecino o no es mi problema y lo haremos a dentro- dije dándome media vuelta y dirijiendome al salón en donde haríamos la puta tarea que dejo el puto profesor.

No hablábamos y es que nunca lo hacíamos a no ser que era para insultarnos, yo le pasaba la información y el escribia y de vez en cuando el me pregunta que decía una cosa o la otra y esa era toda nuestra maravillosa conversación.

-bella- llamo

-mmm?- le respondi, suficientemente era tenerlo a mi lado con su escencia envolviéndome y alterando mis sentidos, por que si a pesar de haber terminado hace un año le sigo amando. Por que el fue mi todo, mi mejor amigo, mi primer beso, mi primer novio, mi primera vez y pasara lo que pasara siempre seria lo mejor que me paso.

-andas muy distraída Swan, piensas tanto en mi que opcupo toda tu mente?- pero desgraciadamente tenia que abrir su boca y salir el maldito Cullen egocéntrico.

-ja! En tu Cullen no me hagas reir- le dije para bajarle un poco su ego y por que no también engañarlo- pienso en mi vecino si esta buenísimo, el fin de semana Sali a bailar con el y si asi baila no quiero pensar como será en la cama…- le dije con picardía y mordiéndome el labio seductoramente.

El me miro de una forma que no supe decifrar.

-te aseguro que yo puedo ser mucho mejor que el, y por que ya que estamos estudiando la sexualidad por que no nos saltamos la teoría y vamos directo a la practica? – dijo sonriéndome de lado (mi sonrisa favorita) y acto seguido se acerco tan rápido que noi me di cuenta eso o yo estaba bastante deslumbrada; y me beso, me beso de una forma lenta, sensual, erotica una que te deja con ganas de mas mucho mas.

No se que paso solo se que yo fui a parar sentada en sus piernas y el beso volviéndose cada vez mas apasionado y demostrando tantas cosas a la vez como solo unas pocas puede decifrar como el deseo, la lujuria, y ¿amor? Si creo que si.

El bajo su boca a mi cuello y logre acomdarme mejor sentándome a horcadas suyas y llevando mis manos a su sexy cabello cobrizo y sus manos a mis caderas, volviendo el beso a mi boca rozando mi labio inferior con su lengua para profundizar el beso, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba a mi trasero acariciándolo sensualmente y con la otra levantando suavemente mi blusa y rozando partes de mi espalda en el proceso.

Comence a dar pequeños tironos a sucabellos mientras el terminaba de retirar mi blusa, - esto no podía estra pasando- pensé- esto no esta bien, el es mi maldito exnovio playboy el que me había engañado y tenia a una y a otra no podía ser- segui gritando mi mente desesperada pero mi cuerpo no respondia. Y mis plegaria fueron contestadas en ese momento comenzo a timbrar mi celular.

El apretó mas su amarre en mi desnuda cintura impidiéndome pararme y agarrar el bendito móvil, nose como pero logre soltarme y coger le móvil.

-Hola?- dije un poco acalorada, bueno esta bien muy acalorada

- bells, hey!; por que demoraste en contestar y veo que tu y mi hermano aun no se matan.- dijo de muy buen humor Alice, si supuera que lo que menos estabamos era queriéndonos matar…

- si ali aun estamos vivos y lo siento lo tenia en vibrador por- no pude terminar lo que iba a a decir por que Edward comenzo a besar mis desnudos hombros, cuello y llegando al lóbulo de mi oreja donde mordisquio un poco y susurro a mi oído – que tal si dejas de hablr con mi inoportuna gemela y seguimos en lo nuestro… -me dijo con una voz seductora a lo qe yo solte un suave jadeo.

-bells, estas bn?, bellas me oyes?- alice me llamaba pero yo solo podía concentrarme en las suaves palabras que susuraba Edward al oído, hasta que alice pego un grito que estoy segura que hasta china escucho pero por supuesto eso no le impido a Edward seguir repartiendo besos por mi cuello y hombros y acariciar mi abdomen ya desnudo.

- si ali estoy bn solo…- que iba a decirle? "si ali estoy bien solo me sobresalte un poco tu hermano gemelo esta haciendo maravillas con manos y boca"no por supuesto que no le dieria eso- me queme ali, estoy en la cocina para no dejarte sin hermano- le dije no se como si Edward ya había llevado una de sus maravillas manos a mi pecho izquierdo y acariciaba por encima de mi sujetador.

- pero que mentirosa te has vuelto bells, si tu en este momento lo que menos quieres es que desaparesca- me dijo Edward al oirdo haciendo perfder la concentración y haciendo que mi cuerpo se pegase mas a su cuerpo y su miembro ya mas que listo. Esto definitivamente em éxito mas.

-… no habría ningún problema- dijo alice a lo cual solo le oi la ultima parte.

- ali te tengo que cortar, hablamos luego- le colgué sin siquiera esperar una contestación.

Edward me quito el móvil de la mano y votandolo al sofá me beso con fuerza, rudeza, y yo respondi llevando mis manos al borde su camisa y quitándosela arrojándola a dios sabra donde.

Nos seguimos besando acariciando volviendo a sentir cada parte del otro.

Sentí como alzaba del piso y yo enredaba mis piernas en su bien formada cintura; el comenzo a bajar por mi cuello mientras mis manos jugaban con su cabello. Enti un pequeño jaloncito lo que me imaginaba qe seria en unas cuentas horas un chupon.

Guie mi boca por toda su cara grabandome cada musculo de ella hasta que llegue a su oído y le dije- vamos a mi habitación- logre decir ya que Edward estaba masajeando mi trasero con sus maravillosas y hábiles manos.

Volvimos a besarnos mientras el nos guiaba a mi habitación en donde estramso y el me deposito suavemente en el conchon y se situo encima mio. Seguimos besándonos, acariciándonos grabando nuestros cuerpos en nuetras mentes.

Sus manos viajaron la borde de mis short donde lo desabrocho y lo quito yo hice lo mismo pero con sus pantalones y el se encarho de quitárselos totalemnte lo dos nos quedamos contemplándonos comiéndonos con la mirada, el con su muy sexy pantaloncillo calvin Klein y yo con un conjunto de encaje azul.

-me vuelve loco y me encanta como se te ve el azul y mucho mas si es encaje- me dijo mirando fijamente mi conjunto.

-pero estas prendas se tendrán que ir cariño- me dijo con picardía y sensualidad y en otro momento lo hubiera reñido sobre lod e cariño pero este definitivamente no era el momento y no lo iba a hacer bueno solo por esta vez…

Yo le sonreí mordiéndome el labio inferior seductoramente como sabia que a el le volvia loco.

Comenzamos a besarnos otra vez pero esta vez llenos de lujuria y deseo dejándonos llevar por nuestro lado mas salvaje; desabrocho mi sujetador al tiempo que yo acariciaba su espalda, me lo saco por completo y comenzo bajr su boca por mi cuello y llegando a mi ya endurecido pezón en donde tomo uno y se lo llevo a la boca donde mordisquio y lamio a au antojo y el otro lo pellizcaba y masajeaba suavemente con su mano.

Yo acariciaba ya su perfecto trasero haciendo que se pegase a mi cuerpo y nuestros sexos se rozaran haciéndonos gemir a ambos. Después de que los dos nos cansamos de los preliminares sacamos nuestras únicas pendas que quedaban en nuestros cuerpos.

El se posiciono en mi entrada en donde yo lo jale de la nuca dirijiendo su boca a mi boca y asi besándonos el se adentro en mi, el roce era exquisito, delicioso, nuestros cuerpos se reconocían encajaban como si fuesen piezas de un mismo rompecabezas y asi empezó esa erotica y sensual danza, en mi habitación lo único que se oian era los jadeos, los gruñistos, los gemidos y nuestros nombres saliendo de la boca del otro.

No quería que esa danza acabara nunca pero mi propio cuerpo ya estaba anticipando que toda esta pasión esta llegando a su fin y estoy segura de que Edward estaba en las mismas condiciones. Y con un par de penetraciones mas los dos llegamos a un fuerte y maravillos orgasmo juntos. Por que debo aceptarlo Edward es un completo dios del sexo.

Me dio un beso en los labio a la vez que salía de mi, y me sentí vacia como si me faltase algo… pero después pensaría que me pasaba ahora me sentía cansada, exausta; pero no quería dormirme no con el a mi lado, eso seria doloroso eso traería cosas que definitivamente no estaba preparada para traer pero estaba muy cansada y de un momento a otro todo se volvió mas relajado.


	2. consecuencias y ¿secuestro?

COMO TE ODIO, TE AMO

CAPITULO 2

Este capitulo va dedicado a:

PAOLA MAR: gracias por aguantar conmigo hasta tan tarde y darme tu apoyo ;)

DANY-CULLEN-PATT: gracias por leerme y por tu review y por supuesto te lo dedico por ser la primera ;). Gracias.

Y tambien muchas gracias a:

BLACK ANGEL LILITH

CRISODE 76

DAMARIS

GAB'SSWAN C.

VANEZHITTACULLEN2

Gracias por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos!

Sin entretenerlas mas el capitulo dos. Disfrutenlon y ps espero opiniones rosas o tomatazos.

**EDWARD POV**

La vi quedarse dormida casi al instante, eso me recordaba muchas cosas… pero la verdad prefería alejarlas de mi mente y por qué no también de… mi corazón.

Sabia de sobre que debería irme, no quería que el jefe Swan me encontrara aquí o por lo menos no en la cama con su hija. Y mucho menos quería estar cuando Bella despertara y me dijera que todo fue un error, que se dejó llevar y todo lo que me diría. No definitivamente no quería estar para cuando me dijera eso. Díganme cobarde y lo soy!, pero que sentirían cuando haces el amor con tu exnovia la cual termino contigo hace un año, la sigues amando y esperaste este momento hace un año, aunque diferente y diciéndonos cosas dulces porque yo puse el corazón al hacer el amor con Bella porque eso hice el amor no tuve sexo. Pero no no quiero quedarme a oír como me dice algo que ya se de ante mano.

Recogí mi ropa, baje las escaleras al salón, donde había empezado todo. Busque mi camisa con la mirada y la encontré encima de la televisión fui hasta ella y me la puse, todo parecía tan lejano. Recogí los apuntes y el trabajo que habíamos estado haciendo y decidí terminarlo y entregarlo yo. En fin a mí era el que le tocaba pasar la letra de Bella es un desastre. Le deje una nota diciéndole que terminaría de pasarlo y lo entregaría mañana y con eso cogí mi maleta fui hasta la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí. Algo tenía claro muy en claro para ser precisos: era de que si las cosas con bella antes eran difíciles con esto iban a serlo mucho más.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Llegue a mi casa, y aparque mi preciado volvo en el garaje junto al muy llamativo porshe amarillo de mi hermana. Lo que me indicaba que tendría que escabullirme hasta mi habitación sin ser visto. La verdad no quería un interrogatorio de parte de Alice, y es que no es que no le tenga confianza simplemente siempre que ella y yo hablamos sobre bella o sobre como llevo "mi vida de playboy" como ella la llama salimos disgustados.

Se que podría tener razón y tal vez sé que la tenga, pero hay veces como ahora en las que pienso que Alice sabe más de lo que dice saber sobre porque Bella termino conmigo. Es que cuando para variar discutimos sobre eso ella me manda una mirada acusadora como diciendo "IDIOTA!, por ti terminaron cometiste un maldito error!". Siento como si ella supiera algo pero no es capaz de decirme y por más que he tratado no he podido aunque también pueden ser inventos míos. No lo sé. Solo tengo una cosa clara Alice me matara si se entera que me acosté con Bella.

Sin embargo mi hermana y yo nos queremos mucho. Y es que creo que por algo somos gemelos. No podemos estar mucho tiempo peleados y a veces hasta nos turnamos para las disculpas no es que peleemos mucho solo que Alice no está de acuerdo con que ande "jugando" con las chicas pero es que yo no juego con ellas, ellas tienen muy en claro que yo no quiero una relación seria. Yo solo quiero pasar un rato agradable con ellas. Divertirnos y saciarnos lo dos. Porque solo con una sola persona querría algo serio y tengo muy claro que ella conmigo no lo quiere. Y de eso me di cuenta hoy cuando menciono y miraba embobada a su maldito vecino. Y es que que le ve a ese niñito porque tenía una cara de niño. Por eso comencé a besarla y seducirla aun cuando estaba al teléfono con mi hermana. Quería sentirla que una vez más era mía, que éramos solo ella y yo. Y es aquí donde desearía hablar con mis dos mejores amigos Emmett Swan y Jasper Hale.

Y si Emmett a pesar de ser el hermano mayor de Bella, siempre me apoyo. Desde conquistarla y declararme hasta apoyarme y oírme cuando Bella y yo rompimos. Se que trato de hablar con ella, pero según me contaba el oso cada que el tocaba el tema ella le decía que ese no era problema suyo y lo dejaba hablando solo.

Jasper mi otro mejor amigo y cuñado ya que sale con Alice desde hace tres años. El también me apoyo mucho y se podría decir que entre Emmett y yo él es la conciencia. Y gracias a que era el más calmado y con más sentido común impidió que hiciéramos una verdadera locura…

_FLASHBACK_

_Habíamos llegado hace un rato de la escuela, hoy fue un asco, Bella termino conmigo y no tengo idea de porque, no voy a negarlo me dolió y mucho. Por eso en estos momentos mis amigos Emmett y Jasper están muy cómodos en mi cama esperando a que yo termine de destrozar mi habitación hasta que me sienta realmente bien y quiera hablar sobre el tema. Ellos me entienden y saben que cuando tengo mucho dolor no me controlo y comienzo a revolcar y botar y patear todo lo que se aparezca en mi camino. Iba a golpear mi espejo en donde justamente tenía una foto de Bella y yo juntos y abrazados cuando…_

_-Ed, hermano, ya basta, ya te hemos dejado desahogar lo suficiente- hablo em que iba acompañado de jazz y estaban deteniendo mi puño el cual iba al espejo. Fuimos hasta mi cama y nos sentamos todos como solíamos hacerlo de pequeños y jugábamos en mi habitación._

_- Porque chicos?, que hice mal?, tendrá alguien más?, aunque yo sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar ella es una diosa y yo que soy? Un simple mortal, no la merezco y se dio cuenta yo sabía- _

_-YA BASTA EDWARD- me dijo jazz en un tono frio y autoritario que muy pocas veces lo había oído emplear- deja de pensar estupideces si bella término contigo algo paso pero no es ninguna de las jodidas cosas que estás pensando.-_

_- es verdad hermano, muy hermana es mía y la adoro lo sabes, pero esta vez no sé qué le paso por la cabeza. y no te menos precies algo paso porque mi hermana te ama. Tenemos que hacer algo para hacerla entrar en razón!- dijo Emmett poniendo su cara de "EL PENSADOR", una muy cómica por cierto. Y agradecí tener una migo como Emmett que ante la situación más triste y desesperante lograba sacarte una sonrisa._

_-aunque no crea ni yo mismo lo que voy a decir, Emmett tiene razón, algo debió pasar… ¿pero que?. Pero pienso que deberías hablar con ella claro de una for..-_

_-YA LO TENGO! LA IDEA PERFECTA! SOY UN GENIO!- grito Emmett interrumpiendo el monologo de jazz y esté dándole una mirada matadora y con un claro: "por favor Emmett, tus ideas + nosotros = muchos problemas. Definitivamente no!" Pintado en la cara y para resaltar su gesto alzo una ceja mostrando su incredulidad._

_Mientras la cara de em era completamente diferente esta era una cara de orgullo, felicidad, y ¿picardía?. Ok. Tal vez no era del todo buena. Y es que nosotros sabemos muy bien y de ante mano que las ideas de Emmett son grandiosas pero de aquí a que no sean peligrosas es harina de otro costal. _

_-secuestraremos a Bella- anuncio Emmett con gran emoción prácticamente daba saltitos tipo Alice sobre mi cama- bueno Edward lo hará nosotros solo lo ayudaremos un poquitín.- termino Emmett diciendo su "maravillosa" idea._

_Jazz y yo lo miramos con una cara de "hablas en serio" y es que una cosa es tratar de hablar con Bella y otra muy diferente es secuestrarla hay si que la terminamos de cagar._

_-Por favor no me miren con esas cara, mira piénsalo Ed no es como si la fuésemos a secuestrar de verdad solo la llevaremos a algún lugar donde la podamos encerrar a lo que tu hablas con ella y nosotros vigilamos que no te mate claro, así arreglan las cosas, tu eres feliz, Bella es feliz, la enana y rose son felices, jazz y yo somos felices, y así todos somos felices!. _

_Lo mire con cara de circunstancia y es que la idea no estaba nada mal, solo habría que pulirla un poco pero funcionaria por que no._

_-OH NO! Por favor Edward dime que no lo estas pensando es un plan absurdo, sin contar que Bella nos matara y ni hablar de rose y Alice si se enteran- dijo jazz un poco desesperado. Y podría ser mi hermana y Rosalie la novia de Emmett, hermana de jazz y una gran amiga mía nos matarían si las cosas no salen bien._

_-jazz!, solo estas celoso porque fui yo el que le dio la idea eddi (le mande un gruñido ante la mención del ridículo apodo) pero nah! Tranquilo compartiré el crédito para ti, si vez que buen amigo soy!.-dijo em dándole a jazz una gran sonrisa de "compasión" según el. Mientras jazz por su puesto le mataba con la mirada._

_- no lo se jazz, la idea no suena mal, habría que pulirla un poco pero no sería malo, Bella no quiere hablar conmigo pues a situaciones extremas medidas extremas no?_

_- no Ed, así no hacen las cosas- Emmett iba a decir algo cuando – y no Emmett no estoy celoso de tu idea simplemente no creo que así se hagan las cosas. Aparte no estoy diciendo que lo acepto pero como lo harían para secuestrarla y a donde la llevarían? Y como haremos para hacerlos si Ali y Rose están con ella. Y yo no se ustedes pero yo a veces con esas tres juntas temo por mi vida. A parte Ali se enojaría mucho si las cosas no resultan…- dijo jazz como siempre siendo el sentido común que a em le faltaba completamente y a mi a veces se me ausentaba._

_-hay haber jazz! Y para que estoy yo aquí? Estoy pintado en la pared o que?- dijo Emmett queriendo dar a entender algo obvio, aunque obvio para el no para nosotros- agg- puso lo ojos en blanco em- miren yo soy hermano de Bella cierto?- nosotros lo miramos raro pero solo asentimos con la cabeza- bien. Yo vivo en la misma casa que Bella cierto?- volvimos a asentir- bien. El plan seria así: yo se que las chicas se quedaran dormidas en la habitación de Bella. Bella en la cama, mi rose y la enana en las colchonetas del piso. Ustedes llegaran temprano a mi casa y me timbraran al celular y bajare a abrirles entraremos al cuarto de Bella habrá un espacio por el que podremos amarrar a Bella de los pies y taparle la boca antes de que grite y despierte a las otras dos. La sacaremos rápidamente del cuarto y la llevaremos abajo donde terminaremos de amarrarle las manos y ponerle algo en la boca a la vez que no dejamos que grite. Después la meteremos en el auto la llevaremos a… mmm… su prado!. De allí no podrá escapar fácilmente y menos con pies y manos atadas aparte esta suficiente lejos para que nadie la oiga gritar. _

_Jazz y yo lo miramos con la boca abierta el plan no estaba nada mal y Emmett parecía todo un estratega._

_-ok. Lo admito el plan no suena del todo mal- dijo jazz a lo que em lo miro emocionado- pero no Emmett aún no estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero tengo un fallo en tu plan – en ese momento la cara de emoción de Emmett se fue llegando una de disgusto e incredulidad y es que yo tampoco le veía ningún problema.- Emmett y Charlie donde queda en todo esto? No creo que le valla a gusta que el hermano, el novio y el amigo de su hija se la lleven atada de pies y manos y amordazada dudo que le guste y deje que lo hagamos.- finalizo jazz con una cara de superioridad._

_Y es que tenia razón nos habíamos olvidado de Charlie!. Emmett simplemente puso lo ojos en blanco._

_-jazz mi querido e ingenuo jazz, yo si pensé en Charlie y es que Charlie se va de pesca muy temprano ustedes llegaran a eso de las 5 y el sale a eso de las 4. Yo vigilare que salga y en caso de que se retrase os avisare- dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción._

_-sin embargo yo pienso que no es una buena idea, bella no matara y lo mismo Rose y Ali. No es demasiado descabellado. Edward aparte no creo que Bella quiera hablar contigo en esas condiciones, en donde su hermano, su amigo y su exnovio la obliguen a hablar con el a las malas, la levanten tan temprano y la lleven como si fuera cualquier cosa menos una persona. Eso aumentara su mal humor Ed, piénsalo bien puede que funcione no te lo niego pero pueda que la termines de embarrar y ahora no solo estarán brava contigo sino también con em y yo y no contemos las otras dos furias que nos esperarían cuando dejáramos a Bella hay sí que de ahí no salimos vivos! Yo no me pienso prestarme para eso! Y es mi última palabra.- esto último se lo dijo mirando a Emmett. _

_Y es que pensándolo de esa forma jazz tiene toda la razón hay nos estamos jugando el todo por el todo y tampoco podría permitir que mis amigos se pelearan con sus novias eso si que no!._

_FINFLASHBACK_

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo ese día me alegro mucho tener a mis dos mejores amigos a mi lado ayudándome y apoyándome. Discutimos mucho lo del secuestro pero al final decidimos que no era demasiado arriesgado. Decidimos dejar que las cosas se calmaran e intentara hablar con Bella civilizadamente pero no se pudo Bella siempre me dejaba hablando solo y se las ingeniaba para escapar cuando jazz y em me ayudaban a hacerle una trampa para que hablara conmigo nada funcionaba y decidí al final no seguirle rogando y así fue cuando comencé "mi vida de playboy" como la llama Alice.

No me había dado cuenta que seguía en el auto, baje y Salí rumbo a la puerta del garaje que conectaba con mi casa mire primero si no había moros en la costa y escuche como la voz de Alice cantando desde la cocina lo que indicaba que estaba en la cocina ya que hoy le tocaba a ella la cena. Sonreí ante este hecho no me oiría entrar.

Entre rápidamente a mi casa e igual que como entre Salí disparado a mi cuarto, mi refugio. Decidí que me daría un baño, y no pensaría. Terminaría el trabajo y eso tendría mi mente lo sufrientemente ocupada para no pensar. Cuando termine de bañarme me puse un pantalón de franela y un buzo normal después de cenar bajaría al sótano a hacer un poco de ejercicio y quemar tenciones con mi padre, siempre ayudaba pasar un poco de tiempo con mi padre. Y tal vez después hablaría con jazz y em hace una semana que no se de ellos.

Cuando Salí a vestirme a mi habitación me vi en el espejo y lo que vi me gusto. Bella me había dejado un chupón en el cuello, me marco como suyo y es que de ninguna chica por mas pasión que estemos experimentando no dejo que me marque como yo tampoco la marco.

Me puse el buzo, me senté en el escritorio a terminar mis deberes para cuando mis padres llegaran bajara a cenar.

Mi padre era un excelente médico cirujano del hospital de Forks adoraba su trabajo, yo aspiro seguir sus pasos él es mi modelo a seguir; mi madre es decorado y tiene una tienda de antigüedades en Seattle. Eran los mejores padres que podrían desear Alice y yo, nos entendían y tenemos muy buena comunicación.

Mis amigos rose, em y jazz se había ido este año a la universidad. Por eso extraño mucho a los chicos y es que en el instituto no tengo amigos realmente bueno solo Peter pero Peter es dos años menor que yo aunque es un chico muy bueno y agradable y juega excelente. Estoy pensando que el será el próximo capitán del equipo de baseball.

Termine el trabajo en unos minutos y es que no faltaba mucho. Aún era temprano y mis padres aún se tardarían en llegar y seguro mi hermana aun no tenía la cena lista por lo que lo mejor será descansar un rato, relajarme y por supuesto no pensar. Pensare cuando hable con mis amigos solo con ellos pensare por ahora me relajare con claro de luna.


	3. feria ¿juego de seduccion? y mariadas

COMO TE ODIO, TE AMO

CAPITULO 3

Este capitulo va dedicado a:

PATO E ISA: chicas excelente finde, este capítulo lo inspiraron uds y su afán por matarme y matar de paso mi estómago. ;)

VANEZHITTACULLEN2: gracias por tu review . el beso y su explicación ya lo veremos mas adelante.

Y también muchas gracias a:

BLACK ANGEL LILITH

CRISODE 76

DAMARIS

GAB'SSWAN C.

DANY-CULLEN-PATT

PAOLA MAR

IF I WAS NEVER EXISTED

MAYA CULLEN MASEN

KONYTACULLENMASEN

CULLEN LORENA

PATTYXCULLEN

ROXY-SWAN

Gracias por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos!

Sin mas aquí esta el tercer capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten y si tienen tiempito dejen sus reviews ;).

**BELLA POV **

Oía un fastidioso ruido en mi ventana, arg que no veían que dormía? Estúpida lluvia por pegar en mi ventana y en mi techo. Comencé a abrir los ojos primero uno y después el otro; me sentía ligera, y sentía la sabana sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, era suav… esperen! La sabana sobre mi cuerpo desnudo?, OMG! Y ahí recordé todo, recordé que me acosté con Edward mi muy sexy exnovio playboy. Comencé a buscar algo fuera de lugar por mi habitación, algo o ALGUIEN que no perteneciera a mi habitación.

Pero no encontré nada y que estúpida fui al pensar que lo vería, aunque era mejor así, no querría ver su sonrisa burlona diciéndome que volví a caer que fui un polvo más, un nuevo trofeo para su lista, pero bah que digo nuevo trofeo si yo de nuevo no tengo nada reclamo un viejo trofeo que fue (y para mi desgracia personal) sigue siendo de él.

Si no diré que soy una santa ni nada por el estilo, porque por favor tengo 18 años! Y soy una adolescente llena de hormonas, y me he dejado llevar Edward dejo de ser el único de mi cuerpo hace un tiempo ya largo he salido y divertido con otros chicos como dije no soy una santa y menos teniendo a Alice y Rosalie como amigas concejeras. Pero a mi no me tienen como que salto de cama en cama por lo menos.

Me maldije por seguir queriéndolo, aun sentía su aroma tan varonil, salvaje tatuado en mi cuerpo, mi habitación y en mi corazón. Mire la hora, las 6:30! Mi padre, Charlie llegaría pronto y yo no había terminado la cena, ni siquiera la había empezado. Tenía mucho que hacer me pare recogí mi ropa interior que encontré tirada en el piso de loa habitación me puse mi pijama de azul de short corto y blusa de tirantes. También debía ir a arreglar el salón y buscar mi blusa la cual brillaba por su ausencia y que estaba tirada en alguna parte del salón. Baje lo más rápido que pude o mi patosidad me lo permite, encontré mi blusa en el piso la lleve junto con el esto para el cesto de ropa sucia, mañana lavaría y vi una nota con una letra que conocía muy bien.

_Bella:_

_Yo termino el trabajo en fin lo único que faltaba era pasarlo y es parte me correspondía a mí y no te preocupes por entregarlo yo lo hare a primera hora._

_Edward Cullen._

Me dirigí a la cocina donde bote la nota al cesto de la basura y comencé a hacer la cena. Mi padre llego a eso de las 7:30 y serví la cena, la cena transcurrió en silencio y es que ni Charlie ni yo somos muy habladores nos parecemos mucho. Extrañaba a Emmett y su tan característica personalidad, tan parecida a la de mamá. Mi madre; ella murió hace unos años en un accidente automovilístico. Papá la paso muy mal pero salió delante de la mano de Emmett y la mía, aun éramos unos niños. Y aunque es un hombre que no demuestra mucho sus emociones siempre ha estado hay para Emmett y para mí. Estos siete años hizo de padre y madre y creo que lo más difícil para él fue el rol de madre que tuvo que hacer conmigo y hablarme de muchachos y sexualidad. LA CHARLA como la llaman la mayoría nos la dio a Emmett y a mí al tiempo a nuestros quince años, y agradezco a todos los santos que me la haya dado con Emmett; al principio fue una charla realmente incomoda pero gracias a Emmett término siendo muy interesante y llena de risas claro. Con Emmett nada es aburrido.

-Bella- llamo papá

-si?- levante la mirada y concentrándome en mi padre que tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara diciéndome que definitivamente me estaba llamando hace un rato.

- en que pensabas Bella? Algún chico el cual yo deba vigilar y conocer?, en fin en la comisaria comentaron que habrá una feria en el centro del pueblo y me dieron entradas gratis, y la verdad yo no me veo en ninguno de esos juegos- se quedó pensando un rato e hizo una cara de horror y sonrió- no definitivamente no me veo en uno de esos, porque no los coges tú y vas con tus amigas? Estoy segura que a Ali le encantara ir- término proponiendo Charlie y no era mala idea un poco de diversión no mata a nadie.

-es una gran idea papá!, le contare mañana a Ali, lástima que Rose no este, aunque tal vez tanya querrá ir. Les diré mañana.- le dije a Charlie dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y el sonriendo y riéndose por mi efusividad, y es que me encantan las ferias!.

- ok Bella pero son 6 boletos los que me dieron te quedan 3, estoy segura que tú y tus amigas querrán invitar a otras personas o otros amigos?- dijo papá sonriéndome muy burlonamente para mi gusto haciendo que se mostraran eso adorables hoyuelos tan parecido a los de Emmett.

- por favor papá!, jazz está en la universidad y no creo que Ali vaya a llevar alguien mas aunque tal vez tanya quiera invitar a Nick, y yo definitivamente no quiero invitar a nadie, solo estaba pensando que hace un buen rato no hablo con el oso y lo extraño- dije haciéndole un adorable puchero a papa made in Alice.

Charlie solo logro carcajearse y en mi cara!

-hasta mañana papa- le dije y me fui de la cocina y dejando que el lavara los trastes.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Charlie me levanto como siempre antes de irse a trabajar, me levante baje desayune un cuenco de cereales con leche, subí a bañarme y me dirigí a mi armario para ver que me ponía hoy y que yo no era vanidosa por mi iría al instituto con unos vaqueros cualquiera y una blusa cualquiera, pero Alice la duende diabólica que tengo por mejor amiga me devuelve y me viste ella misma. Así que prefiero hacerlo yo misma. Después de mirar me decidí por unos vaqueros claros ajustados a mis piernas, con una blusa gris tipo blusón, unos lindos botines y una chamarra negra. Me delinee un poc los ojos un poco de brillo y ya está!. Mi cabello lo voy a dejar suelto en fin es un desastre total que no tiene arreglo aunque Ali dice que así se ve bien.

Cuando termine de empacar mis libros en el bolso, oí el claxon del coche de Alice. Me apresure a bajar cerrar la puerta y montarme en el auto.

-buenos días Belly-Bells, veo que ya aprendiste a vestirte creí que tendría que vestirte toda la vida yo misma pero hoy te ves muy linda. Has seguido mis concejos, y también veo que sobreviviste a mi adorable gemelo- dijo Alice de muy buen humor y es que ella siempre está de buen humor.

-buenos días Ali, puff tu gemelo es todo menos adorable amiga- dije con sorna y si ella supiera que sobreviví pero a medias.

- estas admitiendo que mi hermano es sexy, está bueno, tiene buen polvo y todo lo que todos dicen en el instituto y de lo cual tu niegas que tiene?- dijo Alice con voz picara y ahí me di cuenta del grave error que cometí.

-no- trate de decir pero Alice ya me estaba interrumpiendo.

- no Belly-Bells no trates de negarlo, en fin vamos a pasar por tanya su auto está en el taller.- corto Alice y subió el volumen al auto lo cual me dijo que la conversación había terminado… por ahora. Y en eso me acorde la feria! Hoy nada podía opacar mi felicidad hoy iríamos a la feria!.

Recogimos a tanya en su casa y nos dirigimos hacia el instituto.

-hey chicas! Adivinen- les dije muy emocionada a Alice y Tanya. Las dos me miraron con una ceja alzada. – a Charlie le regalaron 6 entradas para feria que hay en este momento en el pueblo y me las regalo así que pensé que por que no íbamos hoy. Pues nos quedan 3 entradas más pero eso se las dejo a uds para que escojan a quienes quieren llevar. Me imagino que iras con Nick, Tanya. Entonces que dicen? Vamos?

- siiii!- gritaron Ali y Nya como la llamamos Alice y yo. – Por supuesto yo le digo Nick y Ali en el instituto decidimos a quienes más invitamos te parece- le dijo tanya a Alice con una mirada que me dio un poco de miedo, siempre cuando no me metan en un lio o una cita a ciegas no hay problemas.

-claro Nya! Hay vemos los posibles candidatos!- dijo Alice picándole el ojo y es que yo las conocía!

- OH NO! Nada y nada es NADA de citas para mí, solo amigos me quiero divertir no me vallan a amargar la feria- les dije poniendo puchero.

Las dos me miraron pero dijeron un muy forzado está bien Belly-Bells.

Llegamos al instituto tanya y Alice se fueron a saludar a Nick que estaba con el equipo de baseball, y contarle sobre la feria y yo decidí irme adelantando. No quería ver al playboy con la conquista del día.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Salí de mi última clase para ir al estacionamiento y esperar a Ali y Nya, sabía que apenas llegaran me regañarían y reclamarían por no ir a almorzar, pero es que no quería encontrarme con Edward, suficiente fue verlo en biología cuando el maldito profesor le pidió el trabajo y comenzó con sus comentarios sobre los que se creían mejor y yo no sé qué mierdas.

El maldito profesor creí que nos creíamos más porque yo era la presidenta de último año y Cullen capitán del equipo de baseball. Y por eso éramos como nos llamaban el resto "populares" si lo es difícil creer que alguien como yo esté dentro de esa detestable etiqueta. Pero era la verdad, pero algo de lo que me alegraba era que aquí nadie trataba mal a nadie, a menos que se lo mereciera como por ejemplo como yo trato a Lauren. Pero díganme uds no se lo merece la muy zorra?.

En fin yo almuerzo con el equipo de baseball, y no por Cullen, pero es que allá se sientan Ali y Nya, aparte esta Ángela y Victoria son las novias de otros jugadores amigos de mi hermano y también amigos míos Ben y James. Así que no porque el maldito exnovio playboy se siente allá no voy a dejar a mis amigos al lado que para desgracia también son sus amigos. El caso es que no quería verlo por eso decidí irme a la biblioteca y terminar los deberes y por der ir a la feria sin preocupaciones.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando oí un muy cariñoso y dulce grito en mis oídos.

-BELLA!- gritaron Ali y Nya que venían con Ángela, Ben, victoria, James, Riley, Nick y el maldito playboy que sorpresivamente venia solo que milagro!.

-qué? Y me tenían que gritar de esa forma malditas locas?- le dije al par de locas que me miraban burlonamente mientras el resto reía abiertamente.

-estabas en otro mundo- dijo Alice como si eso explicara todo. Preferí rodar los ojos.

-hola chicos, chicas- les dije dándoles una sonrisa.

-hola bella- respondió victoria por todos

-no te vimos en el almuerzo, porque no viniste?- me pregunto james y tuve ganas de darle un golpe, como puede ser tan bocaza!

- oye sí! No estuviste en el almuerzo, y ahora que james lo menciona se nos estaba olvidando esa parte? Donde estuviste? Algún chico y un baño?- dijo Nya con una sonrisa.

-no! Eso solo lo hacen tú y Nick y bueno Rose y Emm pero ellos se fueron y están profanando otros baños. Y no fui porque tenía cosas que hacer en la biblioteca. Por eso.

-Cierto- dijo Alice – en fin después hablare contigo bella por ahora estamos aquí todos porque todos aquí presentes vamos a ir a la feria!, mira decidimos que tu, Nya, Angie, Vicky, Riley y yo entraremos con tus entradas y el resto pagara sus entradas. Quedamos de encontrarnos todo en tu casa a eso de las 6:30. Las mujeres todas no vamos de una vez contigo para tu casa y los hombres se van a mi casa con mi "puede ser todo" gemelo.- dijo Alice mirándome y la mujeres rieron por lo que supuse ali les conto y los hombres quedaron con cara no entender.

Y yo para mi desgracia me sonroje! Ach maldita duende y malditas amigas!.

- ok. No entendí, "puede ser todo gemelo"? que significa eso? Y por qué ese apodo.- dijo Edward a lo que los hombres dieron un asentimiento diciendo que apoyaban su pregunta.

- oh! Cullen ay estabas, y claro que no entendiste si tienes el cerebro como un maní no espera hasta un maní piensa más que tú. Tu solo piensas en una cosa mmm déjame ver lo tengo en la punta de la lengua; aaahhh si SEXO es lo único en lo que piensas- dije con sorna y mirando a Cullen a los ojos.

- y tu zorrita faldera Lauren? Donde la dejaste? O ya se cansó de ti?- pregunte con todo el veneno que pude y por qué no desquitándome.

Todos dejaron de reír y me miraron pero la que me miro los ojos y yo mire fue Alice diciéndome con la mirada que la había cagado diciendo el nombre de Lauren… todos esperaban lo que Edward dijera. Y yo también esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-un sexo a ti Swan te gustaría VOLVER a probar- dijo recalcando la palabra volver, todos creían que se refería a hace una año pero ya sabía que no pero le mantuve la mirada. No mostraría sorpresa alguna. – y Lauren no se ni me importa, ella y yo no hemos tenido nada. Las rubias no me gustan, me gustan las morenas, precisamente ayer disfrute de una muy agradable tarde precisamente con una morena. Una sexy, preciosa y muy perfecta morena.- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara y picándome el ojo. Y como lo odiaba como se atrevía a decir eso!, pero ya sabia yo que eso solo eran mentiras.

Todos los que estaban ahí dijeron un suave OHHH y es que varios curiosos se habían amontonado a oír la muy cariñosa muestra de cariño entre Cullen y yo. Como decía Ali nuestras peleas eran famosas en el instituto.

Pensé en darle una cachetada pero eso haría pensar a mucho que me importa y tengo celos de la tal morena, que para mi desgracia soy yo!. Así que decidí ignorar es parte y responder a lo otro.

-ja! Cullen volver a acostarme contigo? No gracias, tus rollos con tus zorras de turno y tu me tienen sin cuidado.- dije mirándole a los ojos y diciéndole a Alice con al mirada que nos fuéramos ya!.

Y así todas las chicas nos fuimos a mi casa y dejando a los chicos con una mirada interrogante. Al fin y al cabo no les respondimos su pregunta.-

… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Los chicos llegaron puntuales a las 6:30 y ahora no fue Cullen el que saco el temita del apodo si no que fue james que para ser hombre es bastante cotilla.

-no es nada es un chiste privado que uds los hombres no entenderían- zanjo la pregunta victoria. Como amaba a esa pelirroja.

Todos no tuvieron otra que quedarse callados nadie se metía con la pelirroja.

Llegamos a la feria y era estupenda!, primero decidimos ir a los **carritos chocones**, en donde hubo batalla campal entre Cullen y yo y el resto solo reía y decía que parecíamos niños pequeños enamorados y queriendo llamar la atención del otro molestándolo. A lo que se ganaron una mirada fulminante departe mía.

Después decidimos ir a la **casa embrujada **para nuestra suerte logramos entrar todos al mismo tiempo y a mí me tocó con Edward como pareja ya que todo tenían pareja algo me dice que todos estaban aliados… la maldita casa si daba miedo y estuve abrazada a Cullen casi todo el trayecto lo que trajo muchos recuerdos que después analizaría, burlas por partes de todos nuestros amigos y un "que linda pareja, son tan tiernos, se ven muy monos, ella asustada y el protegiéndola" de parte de una chica; lo que provoco más burlas de parte de todos.

Después entramos en la **casa de los espejos **en donde todos mínimo nos dimos dos golpes. y **la rueda de la fortuna**, en donde "casualmente todos se montaron en parejas y "casualmente" otra vez nos tocó a Edward y a mí pero solos, fue un paseo bastante incomodo en donde se sentía la química sexual entre los dos y para empeorar las cosas comenzó una canción a que te invitaba a pecar… y las cosas empeoran si Edward dios del sexo Cullen comienza cantarte en el oído palabras tan sensuales…

- _Me atrapan mis fantasías_

_hoy quiero compañía_

_que sea especial_

_lo que ahora tengo en mi mente_

_es algo diferente_

_algo sensual_- termino de cantarme Edward y me miro a los ojos.

_Sube la tensión_

_es el momento_

_escribe un guión_

_con mi deseo_

_se abre ya el telón_

_comienza el juego_

_es una función para los dos_

_Sexy dance_

Y como si la letra de la canción fuera la dueña de nosotros en ese momento sentimos que nuestro deseo del uno por el otro subía nos fuimos acercando, tentándonos…

_Baila despacito, solo para mi_

_Sexy dance_

_Quiero que me mires si_

_Sexy dance_

_Véndame los ojos, sabes_

_Provocar_

_Sexy dance_

_Mi cuerpo ya no puede más_

_Baila, sube y baja excítame_

-bella te deseo y no te atrevas a negar que tu a mi no porque lo que paso ayer fue real y porque negarnos queríamos eso hace mucho tiempo, queríamos sentirnos. Queríamos provocarnos como hacemos ahora. Tu me miras con es mirada chocolate y yo hablándote nos estamos tentando.

_Guíate por los sentidos_

_Mi piel es tu destino_

_Recórrelo_

_Acércate poco a poco_

_y quítatelo todo_

_Estarás mejor_

mis fosas nasales se llenaron de su característico olor. Quería recorrerlo con mis manos, sentir que es mio.

_Sube la tensión_

_Es el momento_

_Escribe un guión_

_Con mi deseo_

_Se abre ya el telón_

_Comienza el juego_

_Es una función para los dos_

_Sexy dance_

_Baila despacito, solo para mi_

_Sexy dance_

_Quiero que me mires si_

_Sexy dance_

_Véndame los ojos, sabes_

_Provocar_

_Sexy dance_

_Mi cuerpo ya no puede más_

_Baila, sube y baja excítame_

la canción no podía tener mas razón queríamos iniciar un baile, uno sensual y erotico donde participemos los dos, donde sean nuestros cuerpos los que bailen unidos, tocándose, provocándose, estallando de pasión.

_uhhmm.. Sigue así, quiero mas sexy dance_

_Dame lo mejor de ti_

_Muévete, báilame, bésame, siénteme_

_Este baile es solo para mi_

y eso hacíamos, nuestras manos cobraron vida propia y comenzaron un extraño baile, uno que nuestras bocas no se atrevían a iniciar pero que no faltaba poco para que comenzara…

_Ya no puedo pensar_

_Me dejo arrastrar_

_Al cielo o al infierno me da igual Nos lleva la pasión_

_En esta habitación_

_No importa nada mas que tu y yo Sexy dance_

_Baila despacito, solo para mi..._

y era verdad ya nada nos importaba, solo importaba el hecho de que los dos estábamos besándonos con toda la pasión que teníamos, tocándonos encima de la ropa. Y hubiéramos seguido así de no ser que sentimos que la rueda paraba. Se veía toda la feria y parte de la ciudad y a nosotros poco nos importaba eso. Solo importaba nosotros no había amigos, no había nadie mas que nosotros y el deseo que sentíamos los dos. La rueda paro lo que significaba que debíamos dejar el extraño juego de seducción que empezamos allá arriba pero algo me decía que no terminaría hay no mas…

después de la rueda de la fortuna, fuimos al **huracán **en donde todos no divertimos, gritamos y dijimos un montón de impropios. A eso le siguió **la montaña rusa**, una muy extraña por cierto la cual eran solo círculos, donde nos dejaron arriba de cada circulo de la montaña rusa un rato de cabeza y volvía a empezar, se sentía horrible!, algunos como Alice, Ángela y yo pensamos que nos saldríamos de ahí y moriríamos.

Y por último dejamos **el barco pirata** una atracción donde el barco se mueve de derecha a izquierda. Ali y Nya venían quejándose que vomitarían y la verdad nadie les creyó por que así fue las otras atracciones según ellas se morirían. Pero creo que la pagamos por no creerles ya que unos momentos después de montarnos ellas comenzaron a quejarse… y para mi desgracia yo iba con ellas dos…

-Belly-Bells! Vamos a vomitar- se quejaba Ali.

-si es verdad Belly-Bells nos duele el estómago!- ahora era Nya.

Decidí disfrutar y reír de las burradas que hacían los muchachos que iban adelante.

Y cuando de pronto… Alice y Tanya y vomitaron y si que vomitaron. Y para colmo el maldito señor no quería parar. Después de vomitar Ali y Nya pararon el maldito juego y todos salimos.

Por supuesto todos molestaron a Ali y Nya mientras ellas maldecían y se limpiaban las manos y la comisura de la boca. Decidimos irnos ya que las dos se miraban muy mal. Edward dijo que se Alice se iria con el no podía manejar asi.

Nick dijo que el llevaría Nya a su casa.

Así que a mi me toco llevarme el llamativo porshe amarillo de Alice porque todos ya tenían pareja para irse y el auto no lo podíamos dejar.

Y así cada uno se fue para su casa. Mañana sería un nuevo día y pensaría como saldría del extraño juego que hoy comencé con Edward.

Ufff… bueno aquí el capitulo 3.

Pato, Isa el capitulo para uds. Diviértanse riendo un rato a mi costa.

Pao sis… espero que te rias mucho con la feria fue algo parecido lo que paso ;)

Y sin mas espero que les halla gustado. Espero review y me propuse como meta que actualizare todos los martes.

Besos y mordiscos :[

Mariaca Duende!


	4. seduccion charla y la verdad del beso

COMO TE ODIO, TE AMO

CAPITULO 4

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, y favoritos.

VANEZHITTACULLEN2

DANY-CULLEN-PATT

BLACK ANGEL LILITH

CRISODE 76

DAMARIS

GAB'SSWAN C.

PAOLA MAR

IF I WAS NEVER EXISTED

MAYA CULLEN MASEN

KONYTACULLENMASEN

CULLEN LORENA

PATTYXCULLEN

ROXY-SWAN

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -.. -… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -.. -… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

**EDWARD POV**

No sé qué problemas tiene el maldito profesor de biología conmigo!. Enserio… ni que yo sea mal alumno ni nada pero claro tal vez el maldito me tiene saña porque sabe que aunque no ponga atención en su puta clase se me todo. Pero quien va a poner atención teniendo a una sexy Bella Swan al lado mío con una diminuta falda de jean clara con una muy provocativas mallas negras con una blusa roja con letras negras diciendo **"if you're a playboy... stay away!" **y para terminar mi tortura unos sexy's tacones rojos. Se veía hermosa y muy sexy!.

Y eso me hace recordar ayer en la feria ese extraño juego de seducción que empezamos. Ella provocándome con sus labios rojos como las fresas, sus ojos como chocolate derretido listo para probarlos y comerlo.

Yo se que ella tampoco está prestando atención. Está sumida en sus pensamientos, y como lo sé?; fácil! Está mirando al profesor pero su mirada va más allá y de vez en cuando muerde su labio y frunce su entre cejado.

Y como la veo tan concentrada decido hacerlo saber. Y pienso en ese extraño juego que iniciamos en la rueda de la fortuna. Yo no permitiría que terminara hay por supuesto que no. Y esta es mi oportunidad perfecta.

Hecho un vistazo a que le profesor este muy concentrado explicando lo que sea que este explicando y me concentro en Bella. Comienzo a acercarme a su oído, mientras mis manos cobran vida propia y van directo a su cadera.

Y con mucho disimulo me acerco mucho más y le muerdo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella da un suave respingo al sentir mis dientes en su lóbulo. Y comencé a repartir suaves besos atrás de su oreja y ella suelta un suave jadeo y yo por supuesto sonrió, Bella callo y eso nos deja con un marcador: **CULLEN-2 SWAN-1.**

Como dije no iba a acabar este juego así no más. Sé que cuando le cuente a Jazz y Emm me mataran más el segundo que el primero, y sé que esta no es la forma en que debo volver a conquistarla pero Bella no es la misma de hace un año, ha madurado bastante y se ha vuelto una mujer atrevida cuando se lo propone y que tiene a una buena parte de la población masculina detrás de ella. Encabezada por el idiota de Newton.

- CULLEN: 2 SWAN: 1, Bella por qué no lo aceptas? Sigues sintiendo algo por mí,- y en ese preciso momento decidí lanzarme me creyera o no.- así sea un mísero gramo de amor y mucho deseo por que acéptalo sientes mucho deseo por mí; como yo siento TODO por ti, todavía siento que eres todo para mí, todavía te deseo como la primera vez pero sobre todo todavía siento que las cosas se pueden arreglar.- le dije con todo mi corazón pero con firmeza y sabía que no me creería pero hoy mismo juro que volvería a tener a bella swan como mi novia me costase lo que me constase.

Y no crean que es un capricho pero algo me dice que ella un me ama y que todo termino por mi culpa eso y las miradas acusadoras de Alice. Y en el momento en que bella iba a abrir la boca suena el timbre y yo rápidamente recojo todo y me voy.

Ahora me tocaba literatura con Ali, Vicky y James. Y así miro si logro sacarle a mi hermana que era de eso de "puede ser todo gemelo". Algo me dice que tiene que ver con Bella por que no pasó desapercibido el sonrojo de la mencionada cuando Alice dijo eso y la mirada que le dio para que se fueran.

Y miren que el destino esta de mi lado, porque mi querida hermana viene saliendo de su clase de algebra, y decido alcanzarla.

-Ali!, gemela, que tal la clase?- le saludo pasando mi brazo sobre sus hombros y poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

-Ed, gemelo, horrenda y tortuosa como siempre, y que tal tu clase con el profesor alga?- así le puso Alice de apodo no me pregunten por que putos se lo puso.

-Interesante

Ali me alza una ceja – estas diciendo que la clase de alga fue interesante? Quien eres y que hiciste con el gilipollas sexy de mi gemelo tan sexy como su gemela?- dice mi hermana poniendo su mejor cara de drama.

-Ali soy yo, solo que la clase fue interesante es todo no diré nada más. Y ahora que fue eso de "puede ser todo gemelo" ustedes no nos quisieron decir- le digo cuando estábamos entrando al salón y nos encontramos con Vicky y james ya sentado juntos y haciéndonos señas para ir con ellos.

Y por supuesto el cotilla de James oye y mete la cucharada.

-oigan si! Que fue eso no nos quisieron decir…-

Ali y Vicky se miran y después nos miran a nosotros. Como pensando en si decirnos o no y hay confirmo que tiene que ver con Bella por qué no lo dudarían si no tuviese que ver con ella. Eso o yo ya de verdad tengo un serio problema de obsesión con Bella.

-pues… es un chiste de chicas no creo que lo quieran oír a parte no le verían el chiste!- dijo Vicky.

-rojita mi amor, intenta tal vez podamos entenderlo- dijo James haciendo una graciosa cara de "suplica".

Victoria mira a mi hermana como diciéndole tu les dices.

-ok. Miren lo que pasa es que la semana pasada se acuerdan que estábamos en casa de Nya pues estábamos hablando obvio de los jugadores, los nuevos rumores, y chicos ustedes saben lo típico que hablan las chicas. Y estábamos hablando de los chicos más tiernos y adorables que hay en la escuela y yo quería poner a mi Jazzy-jazz pero estas no me dejaron por que salieron que el ya no estaba en la escuela. Entonces te puse a ti, porque bueno las chicas del instituto dicen que eres tierno con ellas y bueno eres mi hermano eres tierno conmigo; pero Vicky dijo que tú eras todo menos adorable! Y las demás votaron que era cierto que tu de adorable no tenías nada entonces por eso el apodo es todo.- termino mi hermana con una gran sonrisa.

-ok. Tienen razón no le veo loco mico y de lo cual ustedes se reían- les dije.

-no espera amigo capitán, segura que fue Vicky la que lo dijo y no Bella?- James era un genio! Quise darle un beso pero no pensándolo bien no mejor solo le digo que un genio. –por que bueno piénsenlo el chiste sería realmente bueno si fuera Bella la que lo dijera teniendo en cuenta la ironía del asunto aparte de cuando tu dijiste eso Bella se rio nerviosa y se sonrojo!- y rectifico mi amigo es un genio!.

-oigan es verdad, Ali sexy gemela no confías en mí? Que bajo ha caído nuestra relación.

-claro que no! Lo dije yo, por favor como lo va a decir Bella, si ella piensa todo lo contrario de Ed, aparte a ti que carajo te importa no es que andas con una morena? Y hace unos días la pasaste MUY bien?-me dijo victoria mirándome pícaramente y claro cambiando de tema lo que nos rectificó a James y a mí que fue Bella.

- si hace unos días tuve una… como decirlo… mmm… si cita con una hermosísima morena, y puedo decir que la pase muy bien y espero que algún día se vuelva a repetir y que ese día no tarde mucho en llegar.

Alice me miraba con una mirada sospechosa y la verdad no quería mirarla a la cara seguro sospechaba. Así que mejor la evito.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Por fin! Qué jornada tan larga, como dicen por ahí, cuando uno más quiere que el tiempo pase rápido más lento pasa. Y es que de esta noche no podía pasar tenía que hablar con mis amigos esta misma noche, lo he estado postergando demasiado.

Estaba caminando hasta el estacionamiento después de la práctica de baseball que estuvo brutal ya que se acerca la temporada. Estaba caminando por un pasillo solitario no había nadie cuando sentí que alguien me daba un empujón y me encerraba entre la pared y un cuerpo, y cuando me di cuenta no era nada más ni nada menos que Bella y vaya que me sorprendió pero más me sorprendió cuando me miro con esos chocolates derretidos que tiene por ojos, con las labios entre abiertos y rojos, paso su lengua por sus labios en un movimiento de seducción pura y yo solo podía pensar en esos labios contra los míos, mi lengua danzando con la suya y probando otra vez ese sabor a fresas que solo ella tiene.

Y se fue acercando, cada vez se acercaba más a mi labios, y es que no lo podía creer, Bella estaba por besarme! Si señores y señoras como lo oyeron BESARME!, estaba tan concentrado, ansiando esos labios que poco a poco se acercaban a mi faltaba solo una palma para besarla para probarla cuando…

- SWAN: 2 CULLEN: 2 – dijo poniendo su sonrisa más sexy, y dando media vuelta se fue…

**NARRADORA POV**

Mientras Bella y Edward jugaban un peligroso juego de seducción, había alguien que los observaba sorprendido. No podía creer lo que veía esa faceta de una Bella seductora, sexy y la faceta de Edward sumiso e indefenso.

Sabía que su amiga habla cambiado mucho, que no era la misma y menos con Edward pero no encontraba explicación para lo que veía.

Y mucho menos la actitud de Edward, una ansiosa sumisa, no era el león que quería seducir a la oveja como muchas veces había presenciado.

Y tenía sospechas sobre ese par. Lo que había oído hoy le había dado sospechas pero no creía que averiguara tan pronto sin embargo había algo raro y ella iba a averiguar que pasaba.

Y más sorprendida quedo cuando a pocos momentos de Bella besar a Edward, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, oh si se suponía que ella no debía estar ahí y también dio media vuelta para irse y que nadie viera que ella presencio eso que aún no estaba segura de que era pero que descubriría…

**EDWARD POV**

Llegue a casa sorprendido y es que Bella es una mujer de temer.

Salude a mama que estaba en casa con un beso en la frente y subí a mi habitación imaginaba que Emm yJazz estarían libres así que tome el teléfono y marque a su apartamento.

-hola?- contesto la conocida voz de Jazz

-hey jazz, como vas amigo?

-Ed hermano muy bien, dándole una paliza a Emm- dijo riendo y después un sonoro "no es cierto" de parte de Emmett

-pero Eddy si por fin te acuerdas que tienes mejores amigos, aunque imagino que estabas muy ocupado metido en las faldas de unas cuentas chicas no?- dijo Emm y supuse que el teléfono él fue robado a Jazz.

-uno no me digas Eddy, dos siempre me acuerdo de ustedes! Y tres no estos días he estado en celibato- dije

-OH POR DIOS! Jazz se va a acabar el mundo! Edward esta en celibato!

-Emmett deja de fastidiar y ve con jazz a tu habitación y pon el altavoz…

- oh no Eddy cosas sucias con nosotros no gracias, yo la verdad no le voy a lo del sexo por teléfono pero creo que jazz si, si quieres va el- dijo Emmett pero después oí un "Emmett idiota, deja de pensar en sexo que Edward quiere hablar con nosotros que no ves la voz que trae!"

Y pensé gracias jazz

-ahora si Ed habla hermano lo siento tu sabes, los chites y yo vamos de la mano-

-no te preocupes solo tengo no sé cómo llamarlo no es problema solo no se qué hacer y necesito sus concejos…

- hermano si empiezas contándonos tus problemas podemos ayudarte- dijo Emm y claro con él podía bromear pero sabía que tan bien iba a tomar el que me acosté con su hermanita y la estoy seduciendo.

-bueno, hay una chica, es perfecta…

- ya olvidaste a mi hermana?, sí que te tomo tiempo.

-Emmett cállate y deja que hable- lo reprendió jazz y si supiera…

-en fin como decía yo no soy su persona favorita, y en biología por mi culpa y estarla molestando nos dejaron un trabajo extra de sexualidad, yo tuve que ir a su casa y demás, ella hablaba de su maldito vecino que había salido a bailar y yo no sé qué mierda…-

-uyyy pero que celosin Eddy y eso que no es nada tuyo y sexualidad? Podrían haber empezado por la práctica no?- interrumpió Emmett y así eran nuestras charlas, pero jazz estaba callado y algo me decía que sospechaba que la chica seguía siendo la misma…

-en fin comenzamos a hacer el trabajo y en esas comencé a molestarla y bueno el caso es que me Salí acostando con ella, yo lo hice con todo el amor del mundo no fue solo sexo y sé que para ella no fue solo sexo…-

-Edward era virgen? No le quitaste la virginidad cierto? Porque si fue así bien por ti hermano!-

- no Emmett no era virgen, ella ya había perdido la virginidad, pero yo sé que no fue solo sexo déjenlo así después verán porque lo digo, pero yo como gran cobarde que soy me fui y la deje no quería oír que fue un error y la relación con ella de por si ya era mala ahora lo es peor y ayer fuimos a una feria con todos los del equipo…

-así que la conocemos, si fue con el equipo es porque la conocemos, aver quien será… NYA, no ella anda con Nick, Ángela tampoco ella es con Ben, Victoria no tampoco ella es de James…

Emmett seguía enumerando y poniendo cada chica que conocía y demás y estaba seguro de que jazz si lo sabía así que preferí seguir.

-si bueno los chicos no hicieron coincidir en todo y me toco con ella en la rueda de la fortuna y allí iniciamos un extraño juego de seducción y pues hoy en la escuela pues nos seguimos insultando y demás pero con nuestro juego me aproveche de que estaba pensativa en clase y la hice caer no la bese ni nada solo jadeo por que le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja y le bese un poco el cuello sin que nadie se diera cuenta…

-BELLA!, ella es la única soltera que andaba con nosotros, te acostaste con mi hermana!. Mierda Edward no quería saber de la maldita vida sexual de mi hermana… oye espera un poco dijiste que no era virgen, y tú fuiste su primer novio real y… maldita sea Cullen le quitaste la virtud!- me reprocho Emm y ya se estaba tardando

-Emmett ya te estabas tardando, perdónalo Ed ando un poco lento estos días- dijo Jazz riendo y mofándose de Emmett.

- en fin Emmett preguntas y reclamos de ultimas, cuando Salí del entrenamiento bella me acorralo contra una pared y casi me besa pero se fue y quedo el marcador 2-2 y antes de que me digas que no es la forma y demás lo sé, pero hoy le dije que la quería que la seguía queriendo y estoy seguro que no me cree y ayer hizo un comentario que no me paso desapercibido, pero no sé qué hacer chicos que hago, aun la amo y no la he olvidado y no sé si algún día lo valla a hacer y me da de todo cuando la veo con alguien más- dije casi llorando.

- ok Ed tranquilo yo ya sabía o me lo suponía y sé que este tema para ti es duro y por eso trato de sobre llevarlo un poco para ti. Y wow mi hermana es malvada! Como te deja con las ganas! Y a que comentario te refieres?- me dijo Emmett

-que bien que sepas que no es la forma, aunque no lo sé, entre tú y Bella las cosas nunca se dieron de una forma muy convencional, así que si tú ya intentaste y nos consta que lo intentaste por la buena creo que de pronto esa forma funcionara y bueno sigue insistiendo que la quieres y sí que cometario te refieres?

-bueno ayer que estábamos decidiendo lo de la feria y menciono que donde había dejado a Lauren y eso fue extraño…

-por qué se te hace extraño? Tú andas con miles de chicas- dijo Emmett

-si Emm pero yo nunca ande con Lauren nada! bueno solo una cosa y en eso no fue por voluntad propia…

-como así? No entendí la última parte…- dijo Jazz

- bueno chicos hay algo que no les he contado, pero antes de contarles Emm prométeme algo, no me mataras y me dejaras explicar…

-ok lo prometo…- me dijo Emmett un poco dudoso.

- pues…

_FLASHBACK_

_Acabábamos de acabar el entrenamiento y que largo ya iba retrasado a encontrarme con mis amigos y bella debe estar preocupada y mi hermana histérica. Estaba saliendo hacia las duchas, y estaba de ultimo por que el entrenador por yo sé el capitán me retuvo más aún. Me encontré con Lauren y maldita sea por qué me la tenía que encontrar me iba retrasar más de la cuenta porque cada vez que me encuentro se me insinúa y sabe que tengo novia!._

_-hola Eddy!- me dice con una supuestamente "voz sexy"_

_- hola y adiós Lauren me tengo que ir voy retrasado y Bella me está esperando- le dije y seguí de largo para ir a la duchas pero me coge de la mano y paso tan rápido que no sé cómo lo hizo pero de un momento a otro me está besando. Yo puse mis manos sobre sus hombros para separar a la babosa de mi pero ella cruza con más fuerza sus brazos sobre mi cuellos y sigue tratando de besarme así que trato con toda la delicadeza del caso porque aun que me caiga muy mal mi madre me enseño a ser caballero , logro que se suelte de mí y la miro con la mirada más fría que tengo._

_-mira Lauren me vuelves a besar o acercarte a mí y te juro que dejare de ser un caballero contigo, yo tengo novia y tú no me interesas no me causas ni un mal pensamiento y si me das permiso me tengo que ir como te dije mi NOVIA me está esperando.- le dije y me fui a las duchas cuando llegue al estacionamiento estaban solo Jazz, Emm y Rose y me dijeron que Bella y Ali se habían ido a buscarme las esperamos por media hora y no llegaron llame a Alice y me dijo que ella llevaría a Bella a su casa y no quería decirme que pasaba ni donde estaba y tenía un mal presentimiento pero decidí irme._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- y así paso y me imagino que bella vio por qué no encuentro otra explicación y precisamente bella me termino un día después, fui tan idiota!- dije llorando y es como no me di cuenta todo fue mi culpa por mi perdí a la mujer que amo!

-OH POR DIOS!, te besaste con Lauren zorra mayori? Y quieres que no me ponga histérico no bravo! Engañaste a mi hermana idiota!, te di confianza! Ni creas que te ayudare a conquistarla!- dijo Emmett enojado y como desearía que él estuviera acá y me diera unos buenos golpes.

-cállate Emmett y no oíste bien? se la quitó de encima, y le dejo las cosas claras cuantas veces no intento lo mismo contigo o conmigo?, solo que Edward fue más ingenuo…

- OO cierto! Ups lo siento Eddy tu entiendes el hermano sobreprotector avces sale a flote – se disculpó Emm

- no tranquilo- dije con la voz rasposa – solo díganme que tienen una idea y que me van a ayudar.

-Eddy desde cuando nosotros no tenemos ideas esto es lo que haras…

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -.. -… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -.. -… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Bueno aquí está el capítulo!

Debo decir que este capítulo me costó mucho no sabía cómo empezarlo ni nada, pero me gusto como quedo al final.

Ya como algunas lo sospechaban el beso de Lauren…

Y bueno quería comentarles pueda que no les importe pero si les soy sincera no se si la historia gusta o no, porque no recibo muchas opiniones y de verdad me gustaría escuchar si les gusta si no, que piensan una idea de que podría y demás.

Me gustaría que hubieran más reviwes pero eso ira en ustedes si quieren o no dejarlo.

Pero en fin gracias a los que leen espero que les guste…

Besos y mordiscos :[

Mariaca Duende


	5. operación: DEL TE ODIO AL TE AMO OTRAVEZ

COMO TE ODIO, TE AMO

CAPITULO 5

Este capítulo lo dedico a CONY ALLY CULLEN, por ser el primer review del capítulo pasado ;).

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, y favoritos.

VANEZHITTACULLEN2

DANY-CULLEN-PATT

BLACK ANGEL LILITH

CRISODE 76

DAMARIS

GAB'SSWAN C.

PAOLA MAR

IF I WAS NEVER EXISTED

MAYA CULLEN MASEN

KONYTACULLENMASEN

CULLEN LORENA

PATTYXCULLEN

ROXY-SWAN

ALEGNA 7

CONY ALLY CULLEN

TSUKISXS

VICKY 08

MARTYE

* * *

**ALICE POV**

No lo podía creer… aquí había gato encerrado y la pregunta millonaria ¿Qué estaba pasando entre mi hermano y bella?; porque si ese derroche de sensualidad y deseo entre ese par no es de gratis, claro que no!. Y créanme conozco a bella mejor de lo que me conozco a mí y se cada una de sus actitudes pero nunca y repito NUNCA la había visto así de atrevida como la vi en ese pasillo con mi hermoso gemelo. Y a parte bella llego al estacionamiento con una sonrisa en la cara y eso si es muy sospechoso, y hay me dije: Alice algo está pasando.

Cuando llegue a casa el auto de Ed ya estaba en el garaje. Entre yt vi a mama dibujando en un nuevo proyecto supongo.

-Hola ma!- le digo muy emocionada y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Ali, que tal la escuela-

-Bien algebra y yo aún no resolvemos nuestras diferencias pero bien- le sonreí y ella solo rio de mi comentario- y Ed?- no crean que se me olvido eso nunca. Tengo que hacer una muy ardua investigación.

- en su habitación menciono algo de hablar con Jazz y Emm- me dijo mi inocente madre. Y eso solo me confirmo que si había algo porque si había charla de chicos era algo serio.

-oh, bueno mejor no interrumpo. Me voy a mi habitación- me despedí de mama

Ok. Tal vez eso de interrumpir y habitación no era todo verdad. Es que como yo quiero tanto la puerta de mi hermano y hace mucho que no la visito, decidí "visitarla" un ratito. Aunque con suerte Jazz me llamara y me contara; pero mejor no confiarse.

Subí al tercer piso donde está mi cuarto y el cuarto de mi gemelo. Y a que no adivinan que paso? Me tropecé y mi muy hermosa oreja callo en la puerta. Aunque oigan solo oigo silencio. Tal vez se quedó dormido y la charla ya termino…

- si estoy de acuerdo con eso. Si Emmett seré un caballero. Si me quedo más claro que el agua nada de chicas, solo apariencia. Entendí no soy tan idiota- dijo Edward y ahora ya tengo muchas preguntas de millón. ¿En que está de acuerdo? ¿Apariencias? osea ¿adiós faceta play-boy? Y ¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver?.

Que frustración! Odio no entender las cosas!. Aunque por lo menos ya se que mi Jazzy-Jazz está involucrado y pues puedo sacárselo rápido y si no está el plan B. Rosalie.

Esperare una hora a que jazz se decida a llamarme y si no pues yo tomare cartas en el asunto.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -.

Han pasado ya 55 minutos exactos y Jasper no se ha dignado a llamarme. Y yo de él me llamaba si por lo menos tenía cierto aprecio a su vida. Porque esto merece medidas drásticas. Aquí está pasando algo con Bella y Edward y sé que ellos no me soltaran prenda por ahora. Así que tocara por las malas.

56.

57.

58. el de verdad no tiene aprecio por su vida…

59.

We're dancing like we're dumb our bodies go numb we'll be forever young you know we're superstars we are who we are!- ok tal vez si aprecie su vida

-jazz! Llegue a pensar que no apreciabas tu vida mi cielo- le dije en el tono más dulzón que pude.

-jajaja Jazzy-jazz está en problemas!- claro como no lo imagine Emmett debía estar ahí en fin y al cabo él también sabe lo que sea que ese par sepan.

-Emmett también creí que tú tampoco apreciabas tu vida querido amigo- le dije- rose amiga! Hay tantas cosas que contar, debemos hacer una ciber pijamada.

-¿duende pero yo que hice?, porque siempre me culpan a mi cuando el culpable es Jasper, él no te quería llamar- dijo Emmett y sé que no era verdad

- Ali mi cielo eso no es verdad, solo estaba esperando a que llegara rose y hablar los cuatro- dijo y yo sabía que mi chico es un divino.

-lo se jazz, lo se.-dije – ahora me explican ya mismo que es lo que se traen Edward y Bella y ¿por qué Bella anda seduciendo a Edward en los pasillos? y en que está de acuerdo, Como es eso de las apariencias y nada de chicas, y ser un caballero- iba a seguir formulando preguntas pero me vi interrumpida por mi rubia amiga.

-ok. Esperen yo ando muy perdida acabe de llegar y encuentro de ¿Bella seduciendo a Edward en un pasillo? Empecemos por que Bella no soporta estar ni a dos metros de Edward y seducirlo requiere estar mas mucho más cerca. ¿Edward dejo su faceta playboy? ¿Y qué putos tienen que ver las apariencias en todo esto?- dijo una rose muy confundida.

- si nos dejan explicarnos, ya lo sabrían – dijo Emmett

-oh gran Emmett ilumínanos- dije con una clara voz profunda de sarcasmo.

-jazz amigo tu sirves mejor que yo para explicar estas cosas hazlo tu yo solo intervendré en lo que tenga que intervenir- dijo Emm serio y esto sí que era grave; un Emmett serio se ve una vez cada mil años.

-ok. Chicas como les explico esto…- dijo Jazzy-jazz pensativo

-Jazz hermano, ADN de mi ADN, copia mía, nos explicas ya! De verdad no a que va esto y al parecer todos saben algo menos yo. Y yo hace un rato hable con Bella y ella no me dijo nada. Así que habla hermano!- dijo rose ya histérica y es que yo estaba por ese mismo camino.

-Ok. Ok. Ok. Ali, tu qué es lo que sabes empecemos por ahí- dijo Jazz

-mmm pues Bella se había quedado porque tenía yo no que reunión de presidente y miles de cosas que me aburren, así que decidí ir por un rica malteada de vainilla a la heladería de al pie de la escuela, iba a buscar a Bella y lo que me encontré fue impactante!. Bella muy cerca de mi hermano cerca de besarle, tentándolo se pasó la lengua por los labios y lo miro a los ojos se fue acercando a su boca, pero luego se dirigió radicalmente hasta el oído de Edward y allí dijo algo y se fue, solo vi eso porque Salí corriendo antes de que me vieran- explique

- si bueno duende, y ¿Cómo sabes lo que dijo Edward en la conversación? ¿Por qué sabes de apariencias, no más chicas, caballero y demás?- pregunto Emmett y es que preciso hoy se le daba por ser observador.

-ehhh pues… verán… es muy cómico… yo venía hacia mi habitación y me tropecé con la alfombra y pues caí en la puerta de Ed y pues oí eso solamente.- dije y por dios tartamudee yo no tartamudeo!.

-si claro duende, pero en fin Edward nos llamó hoy y pues nos contó sobre una chica, que le gustaba, y pues hace unos días… esto sí que lo dices tú Jazz yo no pienso decir ESO- dije Emm con un poco de diversión.

-bueno nosotros no sabíamos quien se trataba pero hay lo voy a decir de una vez. -dijo Jazz de sopetón.

-¡QUE!- dijimos rose y yo al tiempo.

-que…-

-si entendimos, solo que ¿cómo paso? Y claro por eso me corto tan rápido y ella es la moreno sexy!, como fui tan idiota!- dije y es que es frustrante que las cosas pasen en tus narices y no te des cuenta yo lo sé todo!.

-morena sexy?- pregunto Emm y Rose

-si hace unos días cuando estábamos hablando lo de la feria Edward hablo sobre una tarde maravillosa con una morena sexy, hermosa y que la paso extremadamente bien, yo sabía que el día anterior había estado con Bella pero mi hermano llego siempre tarde así que pensé que se había ido con cualquiera por ahí. Y cuando llame a Bella esa tarde sonaba un poco… agitada pero me dijo que estaba lavando los trastos y pues le creí por que se oyó un estruendo pero ese par me las pagan más que todo Isabella me va a escuchar- pero me cortaron.

- ok. Entendimos, y el día de la feria mi inocente hermanita que ya no es inocente, comenzaron un extraño juego de seducción en la rueda de la fortuna quien tienta a quien y ahora van empatados con dos, dos. Pero bueno en resumen- dijo Emm

- Edward todavía la ama y antes de que las dos despotriquen a su antojo, si la ama solo que su faceta de playboy es una máscara. También nos contó sobre bueno que hace un año Lauren LE BESO A EL y supones que Alice y bella lo vieron y debido a eso terminaron- dijo jazz y bueno creo que fui descubierta.

-porque no encontramos otra explicación para que Bella haya terminado todo así como así y que tu comenzaras a decirle dar miradas "matemos a Edward", era ilógico era tu hermano estaba sufriendo y tú te fuiste con tu mejor amiga cuando fue ella quien termino. Así que hay había algo turbio. Y bueno también mi hermanita fue muy boba, como le reclamas sobre alguien que no anda con él. En fin ella es una despistada. Pero la cosa es que haremos?- dijo Emmett

-sabemos que van a seguir con el juego y no sé y pues ninguno de los dos va a contarle nada a Ali o por lo menos Bella no lo hará. Nosotros ya hemos visto suficiente un año que se ignoren y demás solo por orgullo. Porque estoy seguro de que Bella aun lo quiere cierto Ali?- ahora fue jazz pero hombre ahora terminan el monologo del otro.

-si bueno ella me lo niega pero yo sé que sí, y debo decir que bella va con todo y lo del juego me encanta!. Puede que sea un poco bizarro pero me gusta.- dije

-es verdad siempre supe que debía haber algo raro pero cuando Ali y Bella me lo contaron pues la apoye porque son mis mejores amigas por eso- dijo rose

-miren pónganme mucha atención, esto lo haremos de la siguiente forma-dije con voz de ser súper agente secreto- dejaremos que ellos sigan con su juego a ver hasta dónde llegan, y si por ellos mismos no logran llegar a algo pues lo haremos nosotros. Tengo un plan pero ese será el plan B. ustedes vendrán para vacaciones de navidad verdad?-dije

-sí, llegamos apenas suspendan clase- dijo rose por todos

-bien, papa y mama nos dejaran ir de campamento y allí veremos qué tal va la cosa y esperar si bella suelta algo por qué bueno estoy segura que no soltara nada por ahora. Y bueno si pasa un tiempo y no pasa nada pues…- dijo con voz inocente.

-continua duende esa voz solo me auguria diversión así que continua- dijo un muy emocionado Emmett

-pues recuerdan la cabaña de la abuela Cullen que nos regaló a Edward y a mí el año pasado, pues bien si ese par no arreglan las cosas por si solos los secuestraremos a la fuerza y los encerraremos allá y no los dejamos salir hasta que se arreglen asi los tengamos que dejar semanas. Y sabiendo que los dos un par de fosforitos con patas no duraran mucho en arreglarse por medio de su enojo mientras nosotros bueno acamparemos afuera.

- si vez Jazz te lo dije!, era un buen plan, un magnifico plan. Pero ustedes nunca me hacen caso y ahora tuvimos que esperar un año a llevarlo a cabo y capaz que dices si sin trabas solo porque lo dijo la duende y no el oso. No es justo!- lloriqueo Emm y la verdad no tengo idea de que habla

-de que hablas osito? Tranquilízate el cojin no tiene la culpa- hablo rose de forma conciliadora

-pues eso! Yo ya había tenido esa idea solo que Jasper convenció a Edward de no hacerla pero es mi idea!- dijo Emmett

-ok. Está bien oso el crédito es de los dos, y me imagino que tú ya sabes cómo los sacaremos de la casa y todo o me equivoco?-dije de forma malévola y es que ¡estas cosas me encanta; hare ropa para la ocasión!.

-claro que si mi querida duende. Pero la estrategias de secuestro y planes los haremos cuando estemos los cuatro ¿les parece?. También habrá que dejar a los tortolitos orgullosos solos un rato en el campamento a ver qué tal la llevan y nosotros por supuesto ver.- dijo Emm y hoy sí que estaba si cabeza funcionando.

Aunque las ideas de Emmett son geniales, no lo admitiré nunca alto pero son geniales, el oso tiene buen cerebro para estas cosas.

- me parece bien Coronel oso. Soldados gemelos Hale, en eso quedamos veremos que tal las cosas y manipularemos las condiciones a nuestro favor para la operación "DEL TE ODIO AL TE AMO OTRA VEZ". Nos veremos en unas semanas. Yo les estaré mandando al Coronel oso informes detallados y él se los entregaran a ustedes y discutirán posibles estrategias. Cambio y fuera aquí la General duende.

-hey! Porque tu general y yo capitán porque no al revés? No te pases General duende. Cambio y fuera aquí el Coronel oso- dijo Emm

- porque si, porque yo si fui capaz de llevar el plan la realidad tu no. Así que yo voy primero. Esta todo claro?- dije en tono autoritario.

-SI GENERAL!- dijeron todos

-excelente entonces Coronel oso, Soldados Gemelos Hale hablaremos mañana ahora es hora de la guerra contra el álgebra. Cambio y ahora si del todo fuera la General duende.- dije y colgué.

Después de esa muy buena conversación decidí hacer la maldita tarea de algebra.

Unas horas después Edward llamo a mi puerta diciendo que la cena estaba alista y papa ya estaba en casa. Así que baje a cenar.

Después decidí checar un poco de Facebook hacer unas cositas por acá otras por allá ponerme como GENERAL DUENDE ALICE CULLEN como nuevo nombre, mirar un poco de nuevas colecciones. Y después de estar satisfecha me dormí para soñar con los grandes diseñadores y dioses de la moda.

* * *

Bueno chicas aquí el 5 capitulo.

Espero que sea de su agrado. Debo decir que este capítulo me costó un poco hacerlo pero lo logre!.

Uds saben los reviews me hacen feliz… :)

Las invito también de pasadita a que lean mi próximo fic UN DIA CON MI MASAJISTA. Lo subiré esta semana y espero que tengan un tiempito para leerlo y sin retenerlas más me voy.

Besos, mordiscos :[ y abrazos Emm

Mariaca duende.


	6. EC y aventura clandestina

COMO TE ODIO, TE AMO

CAPITULO 6

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, y favoritos.

VANEZHITTACULLEN2

DANY-CULLEN-PATT

BLACK ANGEL LILITH

CRISODE 76

DAMARIS

GAB'SSWAN C.

PAOLA MAR

IF I WAS NEVER EXISTED

MAYA CULLEN MASEN

KONYTACULLENMASEN

CULLEN LORENA

PATTYXCULLEN

ROXY-SWAN

ALEGNA 7

CONY ALLY CULLEN

TSUKISXS

VICKY 08

MARTYE

MARILIZZICULLEN13

ARANSHA

ETZELITA

LULUUPATTINSON

ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER

.CULLEN

MIRGRU

IVELITA CULLEN

MOLLY.M94

* * *

**BELLA POV**

no podía creer lo que había hecho. Wow. Ni yo conocía esa faceta de mí.

Si le soy sincera no creí lograrlo, cuando me sedujo en el laboratorio juro que casi me derrito; y sus palabras, sé que son mentiras, se de antemano que soy ahora su nuevo reto. Aunque me hace un poco de ilusión el hecho de que por lo menos en estas semanas hasta que logre tenerme en sus sabanas o siga nuestros juego a la única que vera será a mí y eso tengo que admitirlo me gusta y porque no me sube mucho el autoestima.

No voy a creer en sus palabras, claro que ¡no!, pero la adrenalina, el sentirse poderosa, ver bajar sus guardias de dominante a pasar a ser el dominado. Ver sus facciones el deseo que sentía por que lo besase, no voy negar yo también quería besarlo pero esta vez yo no sería la perdedora.

Aun no me creo el hecho de que me halla desenvuelta así ante él, pero bueno si lo pensamos bien; el siempre logro sacar lo más sensual de mí.

Cuando Ali me esperaba en el auto estaba rara, pensativa, demasiado para mi gusto. Tanto que cancelo nuestros planes de ir de compras con Nya. Si señores yo Isabella Swan quería ir de compras, era para algo lindo y sexy tendré que usar toda mi artillería pesada con Edward si quiero que las cosas salgan a mi favor. Y esos nos llegan al día de hoy.

Estoy como todas las mañana frente a mi armario con un lindo sujetador rosa con decorados de encaje rojo y unos cacheteros también de encaje de grises con pepitas rojas y decorados rosa, buscando que ponerme. Estaba mirando que ponerme cuando encontré mis shorts tipo cuero negros, decidí que me los pondría con la una camisa amarilla tres cuartos con decorados en las mangas de color negro y con una polca. (N/A: toda esta en mi perfil fue lo mejor que pude describir la prenda) con una medias entre negras claritas con unos botines de tacón. Mi cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje con sombras oscuras, gloss transparente y listo.

Sé que iba un poco… como decirlo reveladora ¿tal vez?, pero bueno hoy le tengo preparado un lindo regalito a Edward, estoy dispuesta a ganar el juego.

Como siempre Ali pasó por mí, Nya no venía hoy ya que Nick pasaba por ella son tan adorables ese par. Ali quedo boquiabierta con mi atuendo.

-Wow Belly-Bells, ¿eres tú?, estas ¡D-I-V-I-N-A y S-U-P-E-R-S-E-X-Y!-dijo gritando y rebotando en su asiento, yo solo le sonreí que puedo decir, hoy iba de a la caza de un león.

-gracias Ali, y bueno digamos que hoy voy a cazar leones-dije mirándola con picardía.

-y amiga sí que los vas a cazar, con ese modelito tienes un 100% de probabilidades- me dijo sonriendo pícaramente y dándome una mirada como diciendo "yo sé a quién quieres cazar Bellita".

No claro que no ella no podía saberlo, solo estoy paranoica y es que no he querido decirle nada a Ali, ni de que me acosté con su hermano ni ese extraño jueguito que tanto me gusta. ¡Porque si me gusta!

Arrancamos hacia el instituto. Cuando llegamos Ali aparco en el espacio libre al lado de su hermano y me sonrió ampliamente, algo me decía que Alice sabia, he aprendido a no apostar contra ella y que cuando hace algo y da una de esas "sonrisas" es porque hay algo detrás. Todos los de equipo con sus respectivas novias o bueno los que tenían novia estaban, todos estaban hablando y riendo como siempre esperando por Ali y por mí.

Ali se bajó por su lado y yo por el mío, todos se dieron vuelta para saludarnos pero que puedo decir, yo no acostumbro a usar cosas así, y que me vean así, es bastante raro por lo cual se quedaron viendo y que digo de Edward mi "querido" ex novio playboy casi se le salen los ojos para después comerme con la mirada y esa señoras era la reacción que yo esperaba.

-wow ¡Belly! Te vez muy sexy amiga- dijo Nya

-me encanta Bella, por fin dejas salir a tu chica mala y atrevida- esa era Vicky

-bella, te vez… linda- y esa era Angie

Solo chicos solo me miraban. Me conocían y sabían que en mi vestuario no había de esto o bueno eso creían creer.

Salude a las chicas y a los chicos que después comenzaron a bromear sobre el ¿Por qué? De mi nuevo look.

-Bella, ¿Emmett ha visto lo que tienes puesto?- pregunto Riley con una sonrisa sabía que mi hermano era muy celoso.

-no y no se enterara por ti que lo use- dije con mi tono más "amenazador"

-y… el jefe Swan también lo vio ¿o para el sigues siendo su santa niña?- ahora fue james. ¡Hombres!.

-no tampoco sabe y no tiene que enterarse y que tal si no vamos a clases se nos hace tarde.

Cada uno fue a su clase a mí me tocaba literatura con James, así que en el camino a clase fue molestándome sobre mi nuevo atuendo y quien era la víctima.

-bueno Bella, quien es la víctima, quizás Mike o no ¡ya se! Edward claro quieres seducirlo- y se largó a reír. Irónico ¿no creen?

Pero dicen por ahí lo prohibido es mucho más excitante.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

La hora del almuerzo había llegado. Y para entonces ya todos o la mayoría había visto mi "lindo" atuendo.

La última clase la había tenido libre por lo que estaba en la biblioteca adelantando unas cuantas cosas y por eso me dirigía sola a la cafetería. Me estaba costando varias miradas. Se acostumbrarían.

Llegue a la mesa de siempre todos estaban jugando y charlando, algunos otros haciendo deberes que obvio no habían hecho y demás. Todo era un caos pero me gustaba mucho y lo estaba tratando de disfrutar lo más que podía, era mi último año en el instituto. Las cosas cambian cuando vas a la universidad.

Edward no dejaba de mirarme, o mejor no dejaba de comerme con la mirada, yo por mi parte comía y me mordía el labio o me mordía provocativamente el dedo índice.

El almuerzo fue lleno de miradas sugestivas y gestos no muy inocentes que digamos.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

El día fue agotador, las clases aburridas y los cambios de clases MUY INTERESANTES, cada que me topaba con Edward, le rozaba alguna parte del su glorioso cuerpo muy disimuladamente o a veces el pasaba cerca de mi casillero y rozaba mis piernas o mi cola. Era muy excitante, tentarte y saber que muchos están cerca de ti.

Iba saliendo de mi última clase del día, algebra, hoy todos los de ultimo año teníamos la última clase del día libre, porque muchos o se iban o aprovechaban a jugar o vagar. Ahora iba a mi casillero por mis libros y después a la biblioteca a adelantar trabajos.

Cuando llegue a mi casillero encontré una rosa y una carta pegados en él, el sobrecito de la tarjeta tenía mi nombre con una elegante letra que yo conocía muy bien. Despegue la rosa y la acerque a mi nariz olía exquisito saque la pequeña nota del sobre y decía:

_Fue la rosa más hermosa que pude encontrar pero definitivamente nada se compara con tu belleza. Hoy estas hermosa MI Bella._

_Te amo. E.C_

Debo admitirlo detalles como estos me matan, tan románticos. Y más como la firmo E.C así las firmaba de cuando éramos novios.

Pero no podía creer en estas cosas, el sabia cuanto me gustaba lo cliché y romántico.

Eche la nota a mi maleta y me fui a la biblioteca.

Apenas llegue allí me fui al área de literatura a buscar los libros que necesitaría pero una nívea y fuerte mano lo impidió cogiendo mi muñeca y jalándome hacia él.

Por supuesto que era Edward que me las estaba cobrando por la sorpresita de ayer. Pero bien que le gusto.

Me paso las manos por la cintura pegándome a su fornido cuerpo.

-te vez hermosa hoy Bells. Muy… como decirlo apetecible y ¿sabes? Tengo hambre- me dijo viéndome a los ojos con su verde mirada. Oscureciéndose cada vez más.

A este juego puede jugar dos. Le pase mis manos por el cuello acercándome mucho más a su boca para hablarle y que mi aliento se mezclase con el suyo. Para tentarlo. Se de ante mano que mis labios le gustan.

-¿de verdad? ¿De qué tienes hambre? Si me dices a lo mejor te puedo ayudar a conseguir lo que DESEAS COMER- dije enfatizando las dos últimas palabras dándole un significado bastante sugerente.

-si, creo que tu podrías ayudar con eso- dijo viendo mi labios y subiendo la mirada a mis ojos y de mis ojos a mi boca- lo que se me APETECE en este momento- dijo bajando su cabeza cada vez más y dando suaves caricias en mi cintura- es a TI-dijo a la vez que atacaba mi cuello dejando suaves mordiscos, sé que trataría de cobrarme el chupón de la última vez.

-mmm- dije no lo puede evitar. Pasaba su lengua por toda la extensión de mi cuello, después dando mordiscos, besos. Paso al otro lado de mi cuello donde hizo lo mismo, sabía que mi cuello era mi punto débil.

- 2—3 ovejita-dijo sobre mi cuello. ¡MIERDA! Caí.

Con una muy grande fuerza de voluntad y con mi siguiente movimiento para dejar el marcador a mi favor separe su cara de mi cuello. Lo mire directamente a los ojos con lujuria y deseo dejándole entender todo lo que quería de él. Pegue mi cuerpo más al suyo si eso era posible, pegándolo contra una estantería.

Acerque mi boca a la suya lenta y tortuosamente, sonriendo seductoramente mientras mi ojos vagaban de sus ojos curiosos por que iba a hacer, pero sin caer a la primera en mi juego a su boca roja medio abierta invitándome a tomarla en mis labios y dientes.

Me acerque totalmente a sus labios dejando un milímetro de espacio. Pase mi lengua por mi labio inferior, vi que eso le gustaba. Me miraba con deseo metiendo sus manos por debajo de la blusa o por lo menos por la parte ancha. Lleve mi lengua fuera de mi boca. Guiándola a lo que ella deseaba.

Pase mi lengua por su labio inferior sensualmente, acariciando el labio y humedeciéndolo, mientras hacía esto lo miraba directamente a los ojos y no sé ustedes pero aquí está haciendo ya calorcito.

Pare de lamerle el labio y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le anuncie:

- 3—3 leoncito – le dije sensualmente aun viéndolo a los ojos. Había deseo lujuria y para serle sincera el marcador iba muy igual para mi gusto así que sin pensarlo solo actué.

Lo bese. Estampe mis labios con los suyos en beso salvaje, donde yo era la que dominaba. Lo iba a dejar con las ganas. Pase mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Se retorcieron y acariciaron mientras mis manos sacaban las manos de Edward de mi cuerpo y llevándolas a los costados de su cara haciendo presión en sus muñecas para que no se moviese.

Seguimos besándonos y en un momento moví mis caderas suavemente hacia delante pegándolas a las de Edward y haciendo que nuestros sexos se rosen encima de la ropa. Sentí como l pequeño Eddie estaba despertando. Restregué mis caderas contra las suyas haciendo que el gimiese débilmente. Lo tenía donde quería.

De un momento a otro rompí el beso bruscamente mirándolo a los ojos.

-5—3 leoncito. Ganando yo. Fueron dos veces las que caíste. Y ahora si me disculpas adiós.- dije yo guiñándole un ojo cogiendo mi bolso que gracias a dios no había sacado nada aun y Sali pitando de allí y dejándolo con cara de shock.

Cuando llegue al patio, vi a Ali y las chicas hablando animadamente por lo que me detuve un momento rspire profundo, espere a que mi respiración se acompasara, me arregle la ropa y llegue como si nada.

-hola chicas ¿Qué hay?-

Todas me miraban raro, como si lo que vieran no fuera real para después soltar suaves risitas.

Las mire mal pero aun así me senté.

-Belly-Bells donde estabas picarona- dijo Nya viendo y alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

-en la biblioteca, estudiando- dije confundida, no entendía su mirada y la de las demás.

-Bella cariño, no te has visto en un espejo cierto?- dijo Vicky como si hablase con una niña de un año.

-mmm no la verdad es que no ¿Por qué?-

-míralo tú misma-dijo Alice soltando risitas y secreteándose con Angie.

Me paso un espejo en el que me mire y OMG! Tenía los labios rojos, estaba un poco despeinada y un pequeño rojo estaba asomándose en mi cuello. Claro de eso se reían. Lo voy a ¡matar!

-¿con quien estuviste jugando un rato bellita?- pregunto Ángela, mi inocente Ángela, Alice, Tanya y Victoria son mala influencia!

Y antes de que yo pudiera responde y para mi desgracia legaron los chicos, con el idiota que me hizo el maldito chupón.

Y claro como la mala suerte esta tan enamora de mí, que me sigue a todas parte y la buena me odia tenía que darse cuenta los chicos. Nunca son detallistas pero hoy precisamente lo tenían que ser.

-WOW bellita, ¿eso que tienes en el cuello es un chupón?-claro y James no podía callarse su maldita boca.

-y no solo eso James mira que tiene los labios MUY rojos- ahora claro Nick, su compadre.

-no chicos olvidasen de eso, miren su cabello, si normalmente es salvaje ahora está mucho más- ahora fue Ben.

- al parecer estuvo muy salvaje, la correcta presidenta Isabella es una chica mala- y con broche de oro lo cerro Riley. No esperen aún no termina. Se giró hacia Edward- ¿amigo no te dan celos que otro se esté cogiendo a tu chica? Nosotros te ayudamos si hay que dar una visita a alguien- ahora si la cerró con broche de oro.

-cierto- dijeron los otros tres idiotas. Mientras que el primero me miraba con una gran sonrisa y satisfacción. Aunque bueno por lo menos la que lleva el marcador adelante soy yo. Así que le devolví la sonrisa.

-no la verdad es que no, estoy muy seguro de lo que es mío. Y bueno Bella es MIA- recalco lo último con doble sentido, claro que yo fui la única que sabía a qué se refería.

-si claro Cullen, en tus sueños.

-eso tenlo seguro preciosa- dijo dándome un guiño.

Y así siguieron toda la hora libre hasta que Ali me llevo a casa, donde se quedó a cenar y hacer lo labores, fue realmente raro que no intentara saber quién era con él según mis amigos estaba pasando una "aventura clandestina" como le llamaron.

Fue un día agotador, pero porque no decirlo divertido.

* * *

hola! bueno el capitulo 6

debo decir si soy sincera el principio de este capitulo no me gusto mucho. me costo mucho hacerlo.

gracias a todas las que leyeron UN DIA CON MI MASAJISTA

y sin mas chachara me despido por que estoy escapada de los deberes.

un beso, un abrazo de oso y mordisquitos :[

Mariaca Duende!


	7. Rumores y Jake

COMO TE ODIO, TE AMO

CAPITULO 7

Este capitulo se lo dedico a MIRGRU, gracias por tus ideas de verdad qe fueron de gran utilidad y a todas las qe dejaron review gracias chicas.

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, y favoritos.

VANEZHITTACULLEN2

DANY-CULLEN-PATT

BLACK ANGEL LILITH

CRISODE 76

DAMARIS

GAB'SSWAN C.

PAOLA MAR

IF I WAS NEVER EXISTED

MAYA CULLEN MASEN

KONYTACULLENMASEN

CULLEN LORENA

PATTYXCULLEN

ROXY-SWAN

ALEGNA 7

CONY ALLY CULLEN

TSUKISXS

VICKY 08

MARTYE

MARILIZZICULLEN13

ARANSHA

ETZELITA

LULUUPATTINSON

ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER

.CULLEN

MIRGRU

IVELITA CULLEN

MOLLY.M94

INDII93

XIKISS CULLEN

JESS-STEW-DE-CULLEN

MICHEL WAYLAND S. CULLEN

NADIARC22

BELLS05

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Fue una semana realmente agotadora.

Después la "aventura clandestina" como lo llamaron mis amigos Edward y yo no hemos tenido contacto alguno o por lo menos no hemos intentado seducirnos mutuamente, bueno tal vez hemos tenido unos cuantos roces y provocaciones pero de ahí a seducirnos realmente no.

Ustedes dirán ¿que los detiene? Fácil. El hecho de que todos dicen que tengo una aventura clandestina con alguien. Muchos dicen que es con newton, otro que con Riley imagínense RILEY mi amigo puff menuda ironía y otros dicen que volví con Edward pero no queremos ventilar nuestro "amor" secreto; y ¿porque salió con Edward si precisamente nosotros nos declaramos la guerra cuando podemos?

Porque el playboy ya no es un playboy. Irónico. Pero es la realidad Edward ya no se le ve ni con una ni con otra. No se le ve coqueteando, solo estudiando y eventualmente fastidiando mi paz y existencia así que como todo el mundo quiere hallar una explicación lógica a los hechos que fue lo primero que se les vino a la cabeza. ¡Adivinaron! Armarle un amorío secreto con Bella. Puff malditas mentes imaginativas.

Hay miles de versionas y unas más descabelladas que otras, por el amor de dios ¿que los chicos y chicas del instituto no tiene una vida propia? En fin como decía hay versiones más descabelladas que otras. Aunque si me preguntan cuál es la más estúpida diría definitivamente que la de Riley y es que es mi amigo pero claro como es el único "soltero" del grupo lo tenían que emparejar conmigo bueno eso y que anda como lapa pegado a mi tratando de saber quién es el "QUITA-CHICA-DE-EDWARD" y darle una "visita" como solo lo saben hacer los jugadores de baseball.

Edward por supuesto se ha divertido de lo lindo con eso de que los chicos quieren saber quién mi nuevo "amigo" como lo llaman ellos. Llegaron al extremo de llamar a Emmett si señores y señoras EMMETT. Al principio pensé que sería mi tumba mi muerte y es que Emmett es supremamente celoso, con Edward tenia los celos a raya porque bueno es su mejor amigo pero con otros es supremamente celosos y posesivo pero no me sorprendió solo me dijo que tuviera cuidado, "escuchara" a mi corazón y usara protección si llegaba a algo más de lo que él no quería ni imaginarse.

Quede en shock ante su "concejo" pensé que se pondría en fase "hermano súper protector". Aunque me regocijo el hecho de que le saliera el tiro por la culata a los chicos al sapearme con Emmett.

Pero hoy por fin es viernes! Fin de semana, dormir descansar y hoy llega mi primo Jacob con su novia Leah y el adorable Seth. Jacob vive en Phoenix pero su papa mi tío por parte de papa vive en la push. Hace mucho que no venía ya que Leah se embarazo del hermoso y adorable Seth y pues tuvieron más gastos y los pasajes no son los más barato del mundo. Pero este fin de semana después de tanto tiempo Jake y leah volvían y conocería al pequeño Seth.

Jake y Leah dicen que tiene una sorpresa pero que me la darán cuando vengan a recogerme de la escuela. Hoy habría fiesta y fogata en la playa y claro yo pensaba ir con Jake y Leah. No le había dicho nada a los chicos, ellos no conocían a Jake porque bueno él es 3 años mayor que yo y 2 que Emmett. Lástima que el oso no esté aquí le encantaría verlos y conocer a Seth.

-bella, bellita, ISABELLA ¿me estas escuchando acaso?- pregunto una molesta Alice seguida de la muy inconfundible risita de todos.

-ehh? Perdón Ali, estaba pensando- me excuse

-puff no me di cuenta, en fin te decía que hoy tarde de chicas así que vamos a comer y después ver una peli para pasar a NOCHE DE CHICAS- dijo esto último gritando y saltando en su asiento. Por Dios es que la duende ¿nunca se cansa?

-lo siento Ali, pero esta vez paso ya tengo planes vallan ustedes-

-¿cómo así que tienes planes? Es el segundo finde del mes es nuestro FDS sagrado Isabella- me dijo Nya mirándome seriamente al igual que el resto de las chicas. Yo sabía que era una tradición lo hacemos desde que tenemos 11 años hasta Rose participa por vía skype, pero de verdad que esta vez no podía.

-lo se Nya. Pero lo siento chicas hoy tengo planes y no los puedo postergar, es algo muy impor-

_-I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world life in plastic, it´s fantastic. you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination that is your creation. __Come on Barbie, let´s go party!- _claro era Jake que de niño le encantaba cantar esa canción con Emmett. Era muy cómico verlos.

-Jake! ¿Ya llegaste? ¿Dónde estás?-pregunte – grite de lo emocionada que estaba y veía que las chicas me miraban con una ceja alzada y los chicos con comprensión en la cara y Edward simplemente estaba confundido.

Escuche una gran carcajada de parte suya_ – tranquila pequeña una cosa a la vez. A ver si ya llegue, estoy en el aeropuerto cogiendo un auto que alquile con antelación y vamos para Forks llegamos en unas horas y me preguntaba si mi querida primita quería que la fuera a recoger al instituto. Apropósito Leah te manda saludo y espera verte lo más pronto posible y el pequeño Seth está ansioso de conocerte- _me dijo

_-_obvio que quiero que me recojas pero con una condición ven en la motocicleta. Tengo muchísimas ganas de verte, te extrañe mucho ¡Jake ingrato!. Si no es por papa y por Billy no me entero de que vuelves- le dije reprochándole. Vi que las chicas me miraban todas con una sonrisa pícara al igual que los chicos y Alice y Edward con una clara expresión de confusión. De Edward lo entiendo ¿pero Alice?

-_Ok Belly-pooh te recojo en la motocicleta y no te avise porque era una sorpresa solo que papa y el tío Charlie ¡son unos bocazas!. Y dicen que no son cotillas. Y yo también te extrañe peque. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y que nos adelantes hoy a Leah y a mí. ¡Hoy hay fiesta en la playa! Y la ¡disfrutaremos como si no hubiera mañana!- _dijo riendo a carcajadas y de fondo se escuchó un_ "amor tu siempre disfrutas las fiestas como si no hubiera mañana" _

Solté una suave risita y es que son tal para cual – Jake otra vez con el ridículo apodo. Porque no lo cambias ya es muy viejo ¿no te parece?- y es que odiaba el maldito apodo que me pusieron Emm y Jake – eso es verdad tu disfrutas la fiesta como si no hubiera mañana cada una de ellas eso me consta, en fin lobito hablamos cuando llegues no se te olvide 4 en punto. Te quiero saludos y besos- le dije diciéndole el adorable apodo que le tenía antes de que se fuera a estudiar con Leah a Phoenix.

Gruño- _adiós Belly-pooh y allí estaré muy puntual._

Solté la carcajada antes de colgar el celular y es que hacer enojar a Jake era los más divertido de este mundo. Cuando mire hacia la mesa todos mis amigos me veían como diciendo "cuéntanoslo todo".

**EDWARD POV**

¿Quién demonios era Jake? Y porque Bella lo llamo "lobito". Díganme celoso y si lo estoy pero ¿quién carajos es Jake? Dure un año con Bella y nunca oí a hablar de ningún Jake. Ese te extraño mucho. Y te quiero y que la viniera a recoger ahora sí que estoy muerto. Lo único que me faltaba otro estúpido en mi camino.

-y Bellita, este Jake es tal vez, no sé, el CHICO-QUITA- CHICA- DE- EDWARD- pregunto James. Por Dios no podía ser a mí nadie me estaba quitando a Bella yo soy el que esta con ella. En un extraño y retorcido juego pero al fin y al cabo estoy con ella. De una u otra forma.

Bella solo rio ante lo dicho por James – no James, empezando por que yo no soy la chica de Edward así que nadie me arrebatar de Edward porque yo no soy NADA de Edward y segundo él no es ese chico así que todos dejen de mirarme con picardía es un viejo amigo y no veía a hace mucho y lo extrañaba- dijo sonriendo encantadoramente y de paso mandando mis sentimientos a la mierda.

-está bien Bellita te creeremos pero ten en cuenta que te estaremos vigilando- dijo ahora Riley haciendo unas graciosas señas con los dedos en señas de "te estoy vigilando".

Sonó el timbre para entrar otra vez a clase así que todos nos paramos las chicas tenían clase y nosotros teníamos entrenamiento.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

El entrenamiento estuvo brutal. Aunque teníamos que hacerlo, estaba cerca la temporada y este año teníamos que salir victoriosos otra vez. James, Ben, Riley, Nick y yo salimos directo a las duchas y vestidores hablando entre nosotros.

-y entonces chicos, ¿hoy a la fiesta en la push?-pregunto Ben

- es verdad deberíamos ir algo así como salida solo para chicos-ahora fue Riley

-Riley eso sonó muy gay, hombre- ahora James burlándose.

-no sería mala idea, aunque nada de chicas- y esto último claro mirándome a mi

-¿qué? Ellas llegan a mi yo no llego a ellas. Que puedo decir soy irresistible-dije en una forma muy inocente y eso que ni yo me creía lo que decía.

-hermano eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo, pero en fin vamos como por relajarnos un rato-dijo James.

-¿sabes Ed? Dices que eres irresistible pero tienes una excepción- dijo Nick sonriendo mientras yo gruñía claro.

-eso es verdad, como todo súper-héroe su única excepción y debilidad- dijo Riley con voz de ultratumba los que cada uno entraba en una ducha individual.

-una mujer y en el caso de Edward: Bella la chica que tuvo y perdió-ahora Ben para recordarme lo que perdí. Si esos son mis amigos… como serán mis enemigos.

-gracias Ben, yo también te quiero amigo, y en fin nos vamos hoy a la push y cero chicas- dije medio gritando a lo que los demás

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

-que no maldita se Alice, no van a venir con nosotros- le dije a mi hermana

-que si Edward que si iremos y punto.- ahora fue Alice. Los dos nos mirábamos con miradas desafiantes

Ustedes dirán y se preguntaran que paso aquí. Pues solo que como Bella dejo "abandonadas a su suerte" (palabras de la duende que tengo por gemela no mías) decidieron que se pegarían al plan de la fiesta en la push sin chicas. Y aquí estoy discutiendo con mi "adorable" hermana.

-que no Alice, ustedes no tenían yo no sé qué mierda háganlo hoy es noche de hombres- le dijo Riley

-que no vamos y punto ¿cierto chicas?-dijo mirando a las demás que ya había amenazado a sus novios que si se negaban le cortaban servicios. Así que los muy mandilones estaban callados. Menudos hombres.

Mi hermana y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos con desafío puro cuando en ese momento se nos unio Bella en la muy tierna discusión que manteníamos.

-bueno chicos vengo a despedirme. Chicas de verdad lo siento pero no podía atrasarlo ni postergarlos promete que el próximo FDS será yo gasto el helado lo juro- le dijo a las chicas dándoles un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Estaba abrazando a mi hermana y diciéndole que la llamaría más tarde cuando de pronto un ruido ensordecedor lleno el estacionamiento el cual provenía de una motocicleta roja. (N/A: moto de Jake en luna nueva ;)). El chico paro la moto y se quitó el casco siendo observado por todo el instituto.

Era un chico moreno, tendría tal vez unos 20 años, tenía muy buen físico muy musculoso parecido a Emmett y una cara de niños y una sonrisa lo que una chica llamaría traviesa con unos hoyuelos. Tenía el cabello negro y corto pero a la moda. Se bajó de la motocicleta como buscando a alguien con la mirada cuando de repente

-¡JAKE!- grito alguien

Y cuando menos veo es una muchacha castaña abrazando al tal Jake, el cual también la abrazaba muy afectuosamente, se separaron y él le dio un beso en la frente a MI Bella. Claro él era el tal Jake, y tengo que aceptarlo la iba a tener más difícil con Bella con la llegada del Chucho.

Bella le dijo algo. Se volteo hacia nosotros se despidió de con la mano, mientras el chico le daba un casco y se montaba para arrancar la motocicleta mientras Bella se terminaba de poner el casco se subía y se lo abrazaba por la cintura. Y así se fueron dando un espectáculo de mierda.

Y haciendo que yo me sintiese como una mierda. Hoy fue un día de mierda!.

-ok, Alice ustedes van hoy. Y vámonos ya que mama debe estarnos esperando- le dije a Alice mientras daba media vuelta y me montaba al volvo.

-¡sii!. Bueno chicas no olviden su vestido de baño. Adiosito.-dijo Alice mientras se montaba al volvo y nos íbamos a casa.

* * *

bueno chicas aqui el capitulo 7 por fin!

de verdad lo siento habia dicho qe actualizaria cada martes y hace dos semanas que no actualizo y pido enormes disculpas pero he tenido recargo de trabajo del cole y bajones emocionales que como estaba hace unos dias capaz y mataba a los personajes en un accidente. asi que aca les traigo el 7 y espero mañana subir el 8 y 9 por si acaso no puedo subir nada esta semana.

un saludo grandisisismo a todas y tambn uno muy especial a todas las colombianas o colombianos que leen el fic ;)

sin mas chachara

Mariaca Duende


	8. celos, primo y fiesta en la push

COMO TE ODIO, TE AMO

CAPITULO 8

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, y favoritos.

VANEZHITTACULLEN2

DANY-CULLEN-PATT

BLACK ANGEL LILITH

CRISODE 76

DAMARIS

GAB'SSWAN C.

PAOLA MAR

IF I WAS NEVER EXISTED

MAYA CULLEN MASEN

KONYTACULLENMASEN

CULLEN LORENA

PATTYXCULLEN

ROXY-SWAN

ALEGNA 7

CONY ALLY CULLEN

TSUKISXS

VICKY 08

MARTYE

MARILIZZICULLEN13

ARANSHA

ETZELITA

LULUUPATTINSON

ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER

.CULLEN

MIRGRU

IVELITA CULLEN

MOLLY.M94

INDII93

XIKISS CULLEN

JESS-STEW-DE-CULLEN

MICHEL WAYLAND S. CULLEN

NADIARC22

BELLS05

JULS CULLEN

KARMEN-EB

I LOVE EDWARD

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Ese tal Jake era hombre muerto, nadie absolutamente nadie se interpondrá en mi amor por Bella, díganme celoso, posesivo, fanfarrón, machistas pero yo sé que Bella y yo nacimos para estar juntos y si estoy terriblemente celoso. Como lo abrazo, como se tiro a sus brazos, desearía ser yo quien sea su emoción, su alegría y ¡mierda! Hoy estoy muy gay en esta vida.

Pero díganme ustedes si no estarían mal cuando el amor de su vida esta con alguien más, se alegra por ver a alguien más y ustedes desearían ser ese alguien pero para desgracia no lo eres. Es triste y deprimente muy deprimente. Definitivamente hoy me emborrachare hasta que más pueda, olvidarme de Bella y que ya no me quiere, que me sigue el juego por el simple hecho de dejarme mal parado. Eso lo sé de sobra y lo que ella no sabe es que ya me dejo deshecho. Sintiéndome una mierda por perderla y ahora sí definitivo.

Llegamos a casa, mi madre estaba terminando la cena, los viernes cenábamos todos juntos, aunque mis padres trabajan mucho siempre hay un día en el que nos sentamos juntos a cenar o simplemente a ver una película. Adoraba a mi familia y aunque peleara mucho con mi hermana a ella la adoraba aún mas siempre será mi duendecilla.

-hola chicos, que tal la escuela?-pregunto mi madre.

Como una mierda, pensé.

–excelente mami, fue un día lleno de sorpresas- dijo mi hermana.

-mamá hoy Ali y yo queremos ir a la push a una fiesta que hay ¿podemos?- dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa de niño inocente y responsable.

-claro cielo, mientras no tomen mucho, y Ed mejor dejas el volvo aquí. Si algo llaman un taxi, no quiero que ocurra nada grave y cuando se toma nunca se sabe- dijo mama ya dije que es la mejor mamá del mundo por el hecho que sabe que tanto Ali como yo tomamos alcohol y nos deja solo nos dice "dejen el auto y con responsabilidad" o "Ed toma todo lo que quieras pero ten en cuenta que no quiero ser abuela todavía" si raro que una mamá diga eso pero por eso la considero ¡genial!

Digamos que ella sabe que no soy un santo, y sabe pues que sexualmente yo hace tiempo empecé a ser activo. No sé como pero las mamás lo saben todo.

-claro mamá. No te preocupes yo cuido que Eddie no nos haga ni abuela ni tía, aunque lo dudo, ya que con la que querría tener hijos no está totalmente disponible en estos momentos.- dijo Alice con picardía. Esperen que sabía la duende y porque me mira con esa maldita cara de diversión y satisfacción. Agg que Alice se valla a la mierda con su misticismo y su cosa de "yo lo es todo sobre ti, o ¿se te olvidas que somos gemelos?". Maldita sabelotodo.

-¿a qué te refieres Alice?, Edward ¿de que esta hablando Alice? ¿Le quitaste la novia a alguien más?- dijo mama mirándome mal. Dios! Lo que me faltaba y esta vez no hice nada.

-no tengo idea de que habla Alice mama, y esta vez no el eh quitado al novia a alguien pensándolo bien nunca le he quitado la novia a nadie ellas simplemente me buscan y mama la carnes… es débil- dije haciendo un adorable puchero made in Alice. Que si soy sincero a mí se me ve mejor que a ella.

Pufff – si claro, pero no mama, yo sola me entiendo sola- dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo y dándole una mirada picara. – mama que tal si te acompaño a la cocina y te ayudo a hacer la cena y pasamos un tiempo madres e hija que hace mucho que no pasamos- le dijo a mi mama y se giró hacia mí –y si no has entendido la indirecta eso fue un desaparece hermanito-me dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Que hermana tan tierna tengo.

-si entendí la indirecta duende, y yo me voy a tocar un rato el piano que hace mucho que no lo toco. Le di un beso en la frente a mama y Alice y me dirigí al tercer piso para tocar y sacar todo el embrollo que tengo en mi cabeza y corazón en este momento. El piano siempre me ha relajado.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

**ALICE POV **

Después de que eche a Edward muy sutilmente como solo yo sé hacerlo, cogí a mama del brazo y nos adentramos a la cocina tenía que contarle todo o si no estallaría.

-haber Alice ¿qué es eso que tienes que contarme para que echaras tan tiernamente a tu hermano?- me pregunto mama y es que ¡me conocía tan bien!

-hay mamá ¡no sabes!, ¡no sabes!, hace unos días que noto raro a Ed, y decidí averiguar que pasaba, ya no se le ve con una chica y con otra, lo mismo le pasaba a Bella bueno ella estaba distraída y comenzó a vestirse muy sexy. Y un día en el que espere a Bella de que saliera de yo no sé qué cosa, la fui a buscar porque se demoraba mucho y yo me estaba aburriendo y ¡no imaginas lo que vi! Bella y Edward apunto de besarse si mamá ¡besarse!. Ese día me tropecé sin culpa con la puerta de Ed y oí que hablaba con el oso maloso y con mi jazzy-jazz y espero a que llamaran y me contaron a mí y a Rose que Bella y Edward estaban jugando un peligroso juego de seducción porque Edward la quería volver a conquistar una forma muy retorcida pero al menos la está tratando de recuperar y así han estado esta semana hasta hoy. A Bella la llamo un chico Jake y ella se emocionó mucho y tu vieras mamá Ed se puso muyyyy celoso porque sabes lo posesivo que es y más con Bella. El caso es que después se puso un poco tenso. Por supuesto Bella nos dejó tiradas a todas en la noche de chicas y decidimos ir con los chicos a la fiesta de la push. Ed no nos quería dejar ir que porque era noche de chicos y estábamos peleando cuando llego bella se comenzó a despedir de todos, me estaba terminando de despedir de ella cuando llego un chico guapisisisimo, moreno, alto, buen porte, cuerpo esculturas, cabello negro muy lindo. Bella se tiro a él y lo abrazo y Ed se puso muy triste pero sin embargo a mí el chico me parecía conocido no sé de dónde pero lo conocía. Edward se puso muy triste lo vi en sus ojos dejo de ver la escena que era muy enternecedora por cierto acepto que fuera con ellos a la push y se montó al auto, fue doloroso verlo así, sentía su dolor soy su gemela siento su dolor- y para constatar mis palabras comenzamos a escuchar una suave melodía que comenzó a inundar la casa, triste y suave, desolada pero con unos toques de ternura y amor que te hacían querer ponerte a llorar de solo escucharla.

Mamá y yo solo nos miramos y decidimos seguir escuchando esa triste pero hermosa melodía (N/A: melodía en mi perfil). Cuando la melodía termino siguió la melodía que Ed le compuso a mamá y hay seguí hablando tenía que contarle ¡mi descubrimiento!.

-si ves es muy triste, como dije el chico se me parecía muy conocido así que disimuladamente le mande una foto a rose y el dije si lo conocía, y ¡si lo conoce! por eso se me hacía conocido ¡es el primo de bella! Jake el chico de la push con el jazz, Emm y Ed jugaban de pequeños. Hay deje de preocuparme por el dolor de Edward y dije: "bah, es mi hermano pero en cierta forma se lo merece cuantas veces bella no lo vio con una y con otra desfilando del brazo y comiéndosela enfrente de nuestros ojos que sufra un poquito" no me mires así mamá Bella sufrió mucho. Terminaron por un malentendido que pronto hare que salga a la luz. Si mamá sé que me dirás "Alice, lindura estas cosas no te conciernen a ti, no es tu relación no te metas. Espera a que ellos mismos arreglen sus problemas." Pero ¡no! Ya espere un año a que ellos lo arreglaran ¡ahora me toca a mí, al coronel oso y a los soldados gemelos hale!. Así que será divertido ver como se pone celoso y posesivo Edward.- dije con una sonrisa traviesa en mi rostro.

-Alice también metiste en tu loco plan (porque estoy segura de que ya tienes un plan armado junto con Emmett el cual si te soy soy sincera no quiero saber) ¿a los hale?, pobrecillos no saben lo que les espera con Emmett y tú al mando.- dijo mama mirándome claramente divertida.

-hay mama ni que Emm y yo fuéramos que cosa. Nosotros somos dos inocentes niños queriendo ayudar a sus hermanos- dije haciendo MI puchero.

- te conozco Alice y solo sé que si funciona va a ser fantástico pero estoy segura de que dos furioso Bella y Edward llegaran acá a darme quejas de su comportamiento y de lo atroces que fueron al querer mostrar su punto de vista- dijo mama para después soltar unas carcajadas.

Imagino que recordó muchas de esas escenas en donde Bella y Edward le venían lloriqueando de que Emm y yo habíamos sido "malos". Que va nosotros nunca fuimos malos solo muy divertidos y ese par un par de aburridos.

Así seguimos preparando al cena hasta que llego papa y nos sentamos todos a la mesa a comer y bromear se notaba que Ed y estaba de mejor humor. Pero estoy segura que una muy buena le esperaba en la playa, estoy segura segurisisisisisima de que Jake y bella estarían allí, en fin Jake vive allá. Sigo diciendo que esto será tannn divertido. Llevare mi cámara por si acaso debo guardar algo para la posteridad.

Después de cenar Ed y yo nos fuimos para nuestras respectivas habitaciones a cambiarnos y ponernos nuestros trajes de baño. El mío era un hermoso vestido de dos piezas verde, con decorados de brillantina en el top y la braguita. Resaltaba el color de mis ojos. Encima me puse un torero con una blusa gef de escote cuadrado con muchos colores.

Cuando Salí, Edward ya me estaba esperando y ya había pedido el taxi. Llevaba una camisa tipo polo y unas bermudas blancas con decorados azules. Estaba guapo pero bueno es mi gemelo si yo soy guapa él es guapo.

El taxi llego nos subimos y le indicamos donde nos dirigíamos.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Después de una media hora tal vez 20 minutos llegamos a la push todo estaba fantástico, ambiente había de sobra, bebida esa sí que nunca se acaba, música de la mejor y chicos por toda la playa. Ubicamos a nuestros amigos que ay estaban sin camisa y las chicas con los bikinis. Esta noche no hacia frio así que ¡por que no aprovechar!

Vimos a nuestros amigos y nos acercamos a saludar, ya todos estaban con sus trajes de baño bueno los chicos con las bermudas y sin camisa y las chicas con sus sexys bikinis. Si fuera lesbiana ya les habría echado el ojo definitivamente. Victoria estaba con un bikini rojo con decorados dorados, el rojo de su vestido resaltaba el de su cabello. Ángela por dios! Y se supone que es la ¿más inocente de nosotras? Estaba con un vestido de baño negro con lunares blancos y en la parte de arriba los unía unos lindos moñitos morados los cuales dejaban ver el canalillo. Y Nya bueno ella hoy estaba de "inocente" tenía un lindo bikini rosa con lunares negros y la parte de arriba lo unía un aro lo mismo que abajo en parte de sus caderas. Definitivamente el rosa le va muy bien.

Pusimos nuestras coas al pie de las de ellos Ed y los chicos se ofrecieron a traer bebidas mientras yo escaneaba la playa para ver si bella estaba o no aquí. Cuando ¡ ¡BINGO! La vi. Estaba con un sexy bikini negro de dos piezas y estaba con su primo jake y una chica igual de morena a el, de facciones muy finas y un lindo cabello liso negro. Tenia un traje de baño lasgo hasta debajo del ombligo con un sexy escote en la parte del canal del pecho. Los tres estaban riendo al parecer Jake contaba algo. La escena era muy familiar o bueno por lo menos para mi lo era. Bella apoyada en las piernas de Jake y el acariciando su cabello mientras leah esta a su lado apoyada suavemente en cuerpo de Jacob.

Ahora busque con la mirada a mi hermano y lo que vi en sus ojos me prometió que esta noche seria todo menos aburrida.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

**EDWARD POV**

Llegamos a la playa y todo estaba perfecto, música alcohol y muchas parejas para divertirse. Las chicas estaban hermosas algo me decía que hoy tendríamos que espantar muchos buitres.

Los chicos y yo decidimos ir por unas bebidas para nosotros y las chicas íbamos bromeando y charlando cuando Riley se paró y murmuro:

-OH-POR-DIOS-

Todos lo miramos y vimos que miraba algo realmente interesado. Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas adonde el miraba y ¡OH SORPRESA!, Bella apoyada en las piernas de este chucho (N/A: lo siento no pude resistirlo!) y el acariciándole su cabello mientras reían de algo que él contaba y para colmo no le bastaba solo con bella y estaba otra chica muy bonita a su lado también apoyada suavemente en él.

Los celos me cegaron me enfurecieron, no podía dejar que me la quitaran, no sin dar la pelea antes o bueno en la guerra y en amor todo se vale.

-uyy Eddie se me hace que te la están quitando- dijo james mofándose de mí.

-claro que no, yo me propuse volver a conquistar a bella y lo conseguiré, ella es y será siempre la madre de mis hijos. Ahora chicos que tal si nos divertimos un poco- dije miran al chucho y es que soy genial. La idea que tenía en mente estaba genial.

Les explique a los chicos que haríamos y fuimos por las bebidas "para las chicas".

Pedimos 10 bebidas, no queríamos regresar de nuevo por y pasamos todos como si nada por el lado de bella, el chucho y la chica a la cual no el sabia el nombre. Y ¿adivinen qué? Me tropecé sin culpa y le eche la bebida en la cabeza al chuco ¡que lastima!.

-¿pero qué demonios?-pregunto el chucho levantándose.

-hay lo siento mucho, estábamos riendo y no me fije por donde iba y te regué la bebida. Lo siento mucho- dije intentado tragarme la risa y es que era muy difícil hacerlo, la chica desconocida como la bautice estaba destornillándose de la risa, mis amigos estaba soltando suaves risas y bella bueno solo diré que si las miradas matasen…

El chucho me miro de arriba abajo y sonrió ¡sonrió! Maldito que no acaba de ver que le regué la bebida encima y no lo siento en lo absoluto.

-no te preocupes, los accidentes ocurren- me dijo con una sonrisa de ¿comprensión? ¿Qué rayos? ¿Será que es gay? Es oficial el tipo me saca de quicio.

Todos mis amigos dejaron de reír y miraron l chucho y es que una reacción así sí que no la esperábamos…

* * *

bueno chicas como prometi el otro capitulo.

el 9 lo subire esta semana, las cosas se estan poniendo buenas...

espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiendolo :)

Mariaca Duende


	9. fiesta en la push II

COMO TE ODIO, TE AMO

CAPITULO 9

Gracias por los reviews y las alertas

VANEZHITTACULLEN2

DANY-CULLEN-PATT

BLACK ANGEL LILITH

CRISODE 76

DAMARIS

GAB'SSWAN C.

PAOLA MAR

IF I WAS NEVER EXISTED

MAYA CULLEN MASEN

KONYTACULLENMASEN

CULLEN LORENA

PATTYXCULLEN

ROXY-SWAN

ALEGNA 7

CONY ALLY CULLEN

TSUKISXS

VICKY 08

MARTYE

MARILIZZICULLEN13

ARANSHA

ETZELITA

LULUUPATTINSON

ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER

.CULLEN

MIRGRU

IVELITA CULLEN

MOLLY.M94

INDII93

XIKISS CULLEN

JESS-STEW-DE-CULLEN

MICHEL WAYLAND S. CULLEN

NADIARC22

BELLS05

JULS CULLEN

KARMEN-EB

I LOVE EDWARD

* * *

**ALICE POV**

OH POR DIOS! Como dije esta noche prometía ser todo menos aburrida.

Ed era malévolo, y juro que me estaba riendo de lo lindo esperen que le mostrara el video y la fotos que tome a los chicos y Rose, se morirían de la risa. Cuando vi la cara de determinación de mi hermano y su linda y maquiavélica sonrisa torcida aparecer en sus labios supe que algo bueno se venía pero tanto como tirarle la bebida a Jake. ¡Vamos! Si eso se lo espera uno más de una chica, los chicos son más pesados pero juro que fue muy buena y mucho mejor cuando Jake iba a decirle y se dio cuenta de quién era por que puso una cara de burla y comprensión y la cara de mi hermano y sus amigos fue aún mejor!. Tengo fotos que muestran sus lindas e incrédulas caras.

Y así por eso es que resulte en la arena revolcándome de la risa y unos chicos muy enfurruñados que vienen hasta acá con un humor de perros.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

**BELLA POV**

No lo podía creer. Sí que es un crio, un infantil y un IMBECIL! Y los mismo lo chicos que le siguen el juego a todo lo que el hace ¿Qué no tiene cerebro propio? No claro que no. Ellos siguen todo lo que hace Edward. Que rabia tengo con esos descerebrados. Y jake que ni siquiera le hizo nada. Bueno claro él sabe todo lo que pasa con Edward al igual que Leah y hablando de mi cuñadita postiza, ella sí que sabe reírse.

Jake me dijo que no importaba que era obvio que estaba celoso y solo quería defender lo que era suyo. Pero puff Edward-seguridad-Cullen ¿celoso? Ja! Eso sí es un chiste. Yo por mi lado creo que como es un maldito machista que cree que yo le pertenezco. Puff valla iluso! De que yo le perteneciera de eso ya hace mucho. Esta es una nueva Bella.

Por eso, por infantil y por demostrarle que conmigo no se mete (y aprovechando que el está aquí y puedo divertirme un ratito) me voy a vengar. Si, si, si, sé que dirán "ojo por ojo diente por diente"*1 o eso de que "el que juega con fuego se quema"*2 pero que más da! Si yo ya estoy más que chamuscada*3 un poquito más un poquito menos que más da.

Ya tengo todo muy bien planeado. Esto es una fiesta y es para divertirse y ya que Jake y Leah están tan entretenidos explorando sus bocas yo sacudiré un poco mi cuerpo. Porque bueno a eso vine o ¿no?. Porque eso sí de violinista*4, sí que no. A parte no se tocar un puto violín.

Todo está muy animado, hay música muy movida y lo mejor de todo alcohol por montones! Hay muchos chicos, más que todos universitarios los chicos de la prepa no se acercan mucho por acá dicen que los quileute los intimidan y es que esos chicos son bastantes grandes y musculosos. Un ejemplo de eso mi primo casi hermano. El chico es gigante.

Les avise a Jake y Leah que iría a bailar pero creo que ni caso me hicieron algo me dice que planean darle un hermanito a Seth.

Había música muy movida y rápidamente encontré pareja. Un chico universitario bastante guapo comenzó a bailar conmigo. La música era muy pegajosa y era de esa de las que te pegas mucho a tu acompañante. Estábamos bailando bastante sensual. No es que quisiera llevármelo a la cama ni nada por el estilo pero sentía dos penetrantes ojos puestos sobre mí y me encantaba sentirme deseada y más por un chico mayor y poner un poco furioso a Edward demostrarle que él no es el único hombre. Hombres y perros son los que sobran.

Seguí bailando con Christian, así me dijo que se llamaba. Era muy buen bailarín. Un poco resbaloso en cuanto a sus manos pero nada que no pudiera controlar. Christian me estaba pegando cada vez más a su cuerpo mientras nuestras pieles del nuestros torsos se rozaban por el baile. Yo tenía una pierna en medio de las suyas mientras nos meneábamos sensualmente al ritmo de la música. Estaba pasándola muy bien debo admitirlo.

A lo lejos vi como Alice bailaba con Riley y reía alegremente. Vio que la miraba y me saludo agitando enérgicamente su pequeña mano. La duende nunca cambiaria. Aunque algo llamo mi atención llevaba su cámara en la mano, eso era raro segura la estaba pasando bomba con las niñerías de su hermano.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

**EDWARD POV**

Juro que veía todo rojo. Claro a ella le encanta verme sufrir. No podía creer que esa mujer que movía sensualmente sus caderas, su cabellos y su cuerpo tan eróticamente era Bella MI Bella y menos lo podía creer que con ese estúpido. No sabía quién era y no tengo ni ganas de saber quién es, solo quiero ir allá y partirle la cara la maldito, ya que el despampanante acompañante de Bella la dejo sola. Valla novio o lo que sé que sea el muy estúpido.

Aun no me lo creo. El idiota solo me miro burlonamente ¡burlonamente! Y me dijo "los accidentes ocurren". Ese tipo ya se gana mi odio declarado.

Ustedes se preguntaran donde quedo el plan de emborracharse y olvidarse de Bella por un rato y de su maldito noviecito nuevo. Pues se fue al caño. Porque es como un poco imposible olvidarme de la susodicha si la susodicha está prácticamente frente a mi bailando con un idiota, tentándome con sus deliciosas curvas.

Y no aguante más, claro que no esto era demasiado la mano del tipejo estaba yendo muy abajo. Me pare y me acerque por detrás sacando a Bella de las garras del idiota. Y la arrastre lejos del imbécil bobalicón dejándolo hay parado sin saber que paso. Idiota!

-hey, que haces Edward. Suéltame salvaje.- me dijo. Pero estaba loca si creía que la iba a soltar.

La lleve un poco lejos de la gente aunque aquí también había gente era más poca y aun se oía la música y podría bailar con ella. Que es lo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho.

-ya cálmate cariño, y que yo sepa a ti te gusta que sea salvaje ¿o no?- le dije mirándola intensamente a los ojos, mientras la cogía de la cintura y pegaba su cuerpo al mío.

-déjate de estupideces y ¿qué haces?, aparte de torpe ahora secuestrador- me dijo mirándome con reproche en la mirada.

-un tropiezo le puede suceder a cualquiera y no te estoy secuestrando solo te estoy pidiendo que bailemos un poco. Me tienes muy abandonado Bellita. Como tienes juguetico nuevo-

-ja si eso fuera tropiezo te creería pero "querido" tu no tropiezas y que yo sepa abandono a algo que tengo y yo contigo no tengo nada y no sé de qué juguete hablas pero por que no cierras la boca y bailamos en fin ya espantaste a mi pareja.- me dijo con voz desafiante. Como me encanta esta mujer.

Comenzamos a bailar muy sensualmente, ella pegaba sus caderas con las mías, tentándome y poniendo mi autocontrol a prueba. Hoy estaba hermosa. Con ese traje de baño de infarto que resaltaba su piel y sus tentadoras curvas. Estaba terminando la canción al igual que mi autocontrol cuando comenzó a sonar una canción más lenta pero no por eso menos incitante **(N/A: de pronto para las que le guste la canción o algo asi se llama pegadito de tommy torres)**

_**El sol calienta**_

_**más de la cuenta**_

_**en días de invierno**_

Bella paso sus brazos por mi cuello a la vez que yo posaba mis manos sobre sus caderas y pegándola a mi si es que era posible.

_**La noche es lenta**_

_**es casi eterna**_

_**si así lo quiero**_

Comenzamos a balancearnos suavemente al compás de la música, era un poco extraño sentirla así, en mis brazos sin la necesidad de seducirla o de segundas intenciones siendo Bella y Edward. Nunca quise más que las palabras de la canción fueran ciertas.

_**Lo agrio es dulce**_

_**Lo malo es bueno**_

_**Lo bueno es insuperable**_

Quería que este momento fuera eterno, no había nada malo en él, tenía a la mujer de mi vida en mis brazos y como decía la canción nada supera este momento.

_**Todo se hace fácil cuando estás aquí**_

_**Paseando tu figura en mi cuarto**_

_**Todo lo que busco lo he encontrado aquí**_

_**Amarrado a tu cintura. Pegadito**_

La música comenzó a ser un poco más movidita pero no menos dulce. Y que razón tenía. No cambiaria nunca esto. Sentir el cuerpo de Bella pegándose y encajando al mío como dos piezas, la quería a ella para siempre conmigo. Nos pegamos mas no había ni un solo espacio queríamos sentir nuestros cuerpos conectados.

_**Pegadito**_

_**Despacito**_

_**Así te quiero**_

La música siguió subiendo el ritmo un poco más y dije que este era momento perfecto para decirle cuanto le amo sin que crea que quiero llevármela a la cama.

-bella, te quiero, te amo. No sé cómo mas demostrártelo.- le dije al oído y después depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla sonrojada.

_**Se siente el aire**_

_**más liviano**_

_**más calientito**_

Después de mis palabras, me miro a los ojos donde apareció una mirada que no supe descifrar. Se puso de puntitas y me dio un suave beso mi mejilla y se acurruco más en mis brazos. Bajando sus barreras.

_**Bajo la luna**_

_**nuestro baile**_

_**es casi un tren imparable**_

La abrace más fuerte. Queriendo quedarme así siempre con ella y prometiendo que haría todo lo posible por volver a tener a esta mujer a mi lado y nunca dejarla escapar y poniendo a la luna de testigo de esta promesa.

_**Todo se hace fácil cuando estás aquí**_

_**Paseando tu figura en mi cuarto**_

_**Todo lo que busco lo he encontrado aquí**_

_**Amarrado a tu cintura. Pegadito**_

Seguimos bailando ahora sí muy pegados, llevando un ritmo sensual pero a la vez tierno, una mezcla que solo con ella lograba. La mezcla perfecta MI complemente perfecto.

_**Pegado al imán de tu pecho**_

_**Voy dejandome llevar por el vaivén de tu pelo**_

_**Me gusta cuando muerdes tus labios**_

_**Como queriendo decir:**_

_**"¡Oye! ¿Tú qué estás esperando?**_

Comenzó a hacer una suave brisa, haciendo que su cabello se esparciera por su cara y haciendo que su característico olor a fresas inundara mis sentidos. Levanto su cabeza a la vez qe yo bajaba la mía conectando su mirada a la mía y mordiendo su sensual labio. Como incitándome a besarla, como si ella lo quisiera al igual que yo.

_**Todo es posible cuando estás aquí**_

_**Paseando tu hermosura en mi cuarto**_

_**Todo lo que busco lo he encontrado aquí**_

_**Amarrado a tu cintura. Pegadito**_

No me di cuenta de que los dos nos estábamos acercando lentamente, era como si nuestras bocas fueran imanes, ansioso por chocar ente ellos. Y así lo hicimos nuestros labios se juntaron iniciando una suave danza sin prisas, en ese beso no había pasión, ni lujuria solo amor y ternura. Con este beso estaba tratando de demostrarle todo el amor que siento por ella y que tan genuino es… es un momento perfecto.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

**ALICE POV **

No lo podía creer… recuerdan que dije que hoy iba a ser muy divertido? Bueno borren eso.

Hoy es un DIA IMPACTANTE. Si yo dije que divertido y demás pero por dios nunca me imaginé ver una imagen más tierna!.

Mi hermano y Bella besándose cariñosamente bajo la luna y lo mejor sin una pisca del jueguecito ese de seducción ni da por el estilo. Aww que escena más tierna. Definitivamente debo documentarla.

A rose le encantara esta escena. Cuando vuelvan se las imprimiré y se las regalar.

Definitivamente esta noche está muy interesante y eso que todavía falta mucho para terminarla. Ya quiero saber que más va a suceder.

Y creo que después de todo no tendré que movilizar a mis tropas y realizar el plan al parecer mama tenía razón ellos solos lo podían manejar.

* * *

volvi! sigo viva señores y señoras!

se qe no tengo excusa pero lo siento! he estado reocupada con el cole qe cada vez me ahoga mas con tareas...

y para remate nuestro profe de calculo nos odia... es horrible uan pesadilla completa... en fin no me vengo a qejar del profe :S

pedirles disculpas de todo corazon! los siento! tratare de subir mas seguido lo prometo...

y... cambiando de tema se acerca el final de esta historia... :( qedan 6 tal vez 7 capitulos a lo mucho asi que aqui viene la pregunta!

ENCUESTA!:

**¿noviasgo a escondidas para vengarse de alice y los demas? **o** ¿que alice y los demas preocupados por qe se esten matando los encuentren en una sutuacion no muy buena para la salud mental de emmett y alice?**

la verdad yo no me decido... asi que decidi dejarlo a votacion y qe uds elijan ;)

sin retenerlas mas...

**Mariaca Duende**


	10. fiesta en push III

COMO TE ODIO, TE AMO

CAPITULO 10

Gracias por los reviews y las alertas

**VANEZHITTACULLEN2**/ DANY-CULLEN-PATT/ **BLACK ANGEL LILITH**/ CRISODE 76 /**DAMARIS **/GAB'SSWAN C. /**PAOLA MAR **/IF I WAS NEVER EXISTED /**MAYA CULLEN** **MASEN **/KONYTACULLENMASEN /**CULLEN LORENA**/ PATTYXCULLEN /**ROXY-SWAN **/ALEGNA 7 /**CONY ALLY CULLEN**/ TSUKISXS/ **VICKY08**/ MARTYE/ **MARILIZZICULLEN13**/ ARANSHA /**ETZELITA**/ LULUUPATTINSON /**ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER **.CULLEN/ **MIRGRU**/ IVELITA CULLEN/ **MOLLY.M94**/ INDII93/ **XIKISS CULLEN**/ JESS-STEW-DE-CULLEN /**MICHEL WAYLAND S. CULLEN**/ NADIARC22/ **BELLS05**/ JULS CULLEN/ **KARMEN-EB**/ I LOVE EDWARD / ALNEWMOON/ **NENITALAUTNER**/.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Dios soy una ¡maldita estúpida! Volví a caer. Lo bese, y si ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué hay de malo ya lo habías besado otras veces? Pero no con amor como esta vez esta vez durante la canción me pareció ver al Edward de hace un año. El Edward tierno y caballeroso y es que al principio fue un salvaje un troglodita debo decir (y aceptar con el dolor de mi alma que fue muy romántico. Bailar bajo la luna mirándonos a los ojos y siendo solo nosotros Edward y Bella olvidando juegos de seducción, de que no nos soportamos, solo siendo nosotros. No había nadie más.)

Díganme rencorosa o tal vez quisquillosa pero ¡no puedo olvidar su infantilismo! ¡Su niñería con jake y con el otro chico con el que estaba bailando! Christian creo. En fin estaba bailando con alguien más y el viene como troglodita y como si yo fuera un maldito objeto de su pertenencia.

_Si bueno bellita creo que si empiezas por romper con el beso de película tal vez podamos ponernos firmes-_dijo mi conciencia.

Así que fui acabando con el beso poco a poco tampoco soy tan estúpida para terminar de golpe un momento tan bonito porque ¡lo admito fue bonito y romántico!.

El me miro a los ojos con muchas emociones que la verdad no quise descifrar y por primera vez en mi vida el destino quiso estar conmigo ya que la música con la que estábamos bailando cambio drásticamente a "who dat girl" de Flo Rida y Akon. Y la verdad no sabía qué hacer, no podía caer otra vez no podía arriesgarme, rápidamente mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar mientras que casi al tiempo de que se me ocurrió mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse sensualmente al ritmo de la canción dejando atrás el momento romántico y llevando las cosas al siguiente nivel como dije esta vez la perdedora no seré yo.

El me siguió fácilmente el ritmo y comenzamos a bailar muy sensual, el poniendo sus manos en mis caderas desnudas mientras yo las posaba en sus hombros y moviéndonos al son de la música y al tiempo haciendo que nuestras pieles y caderas se rozaran exquisitamente.

Ya sabía cuál era mi siguiente paso, solo tendría que tentarlo un poco y ¡pom! ¡Lo tengo!.

-Ed que tal si vamos a bañarnos, no sé tú, pero yo tengo mucho _calor_- le susurre al oído haciendo bastante énfasis en calor y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Se separó para mirarme, pero pude ver en sus ojos el deseo estaban levemente oscurecidos así que ya había caído señores y señoras creo que tendré otro punto. Lo mire intensamente dejando que viera todo el deseo que tenía por él, cosa que no era mentira, pero que lo deseara no significa que caería. Claro que no.

Me sonrió con su sexy sonrisa torcida, cogió mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el mar; en donde ya muchos estaban jugando o dándose lote como jake y Leah ¿Qué nunca respiran?

En fin. Comenzamos a sumergirnos en la oscura agua que estaba helada ¡mierda!. Los dos nos estremecimos levemente pero seguimos sumergiéndonos hasta que el agua tapaba nuestros pechos.

En la playa la música seguía sonando, todos bebiendo y bailando. Nos miramos y fue cosa de segundos cuando mis labios y sus labios impactaron comenzando un salvaje beso. Comencé a mover mis manos por sus musculosos brazos mientras el acariciaba mis caderas con suaves pero sugerentes caricias.

El beso se estaba volviendo cada vez más demandante por lo que pase mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca. En donde nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una batalla sobre quien dominaba a la otra.

Nuestras manos siguieron el ejemplo de nuestras lenguas y comenzaron a explorar nuestros cuerpos. Mis manos hicieron un camino hacia su cabello en donde se enredaron y jugaron dando suaves tirones.

Sus manos por otro lado comenzaron a subir por mis costados llegando a mis pechos y tocándolos sobre el traje de baños. Sentí mis pezones ponerse duros y cierto amiguito de Edward comenzó a saludarme. Pegue mis caderas a las suyas haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozasen suavemente pero dándole a entender que quería mas mucho más.

Y me dije que si jugaría pues aprovecharía el juego no tenía por qué ir directo al objetivo de todo esto. Primero podría entretenerme un rato. Guio sus manos otra vez por mis costados hacia abajo llegando a mis espalda bajo y siguió bajando hasta mis nalgas donde las cogió y apretó suavemente haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se pegasen y salieran de nuestras gargantas gemidos que murieron en la boca del otro.

Decidí que estaba a punto de cruzar mi límite y definitivamente dentro de mis planes no está cruzarlo. Así que… ¡a lo que vinimos!

Guie mis manos por sus hombros bajando por su pecho, abdomen y llegando por fin a su miembro. Decidí acariciarlo por encima del traje de baño y se sentía tan… mmm, definitivamente sin palabras _¡concéntrate Isabella! _ Como estaba antes de que pensara ciertas cosillas… si mejor le quito el pantalón antes de que pase algo. Desabroche rápidamente el botón del traje de baño y baje la cremallera a un más rápido si eso era posible. Era una verdadera tortura.

-tenemos prisa ¿verdad?- me susurro Edward a la vez que subía sus manos por mis costados y acariciando mis pechos pero ahora por debajo la mi traje de baños y se sentía tan bien.

Comenzó a acariciar amasar mis pechos mientras yo metía mis manos en su pantalón para comprobar que no tenía nada más abajo, y ¡bingo! No tenía nada. Esto iba a ser muy divertido.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

**EDWARD POV**

No sé en qué momento termine en esta situación. Un momento estaba teniendo con Bella un momento muy romántico en donde solo éramos ella y yo y al otro por supuesto éramos ella y yo pero en el mar haciendo prácticamente el amor.

Mis manos acariciaban sus exquisitos pechos, y mis dedos daban suaves tirones a sus erguidos pezones todo lo que me permitía el bendito traje de baño.

Solté un gemido-gruñido cuando su pequeña mano se metió en mi pantalón, cogiendo mi miembro y dándole suaves masajes. Esta mujer me quería dar un infarto.

Seguí acariciando sus pecho mientras unía nuestras bocas en un voraz beso en donde nuestras lenguas jugaban provocaban al otro. Cuando se nos acabó el aire seguí bajando por su mandíbula, hasta su cuello en donde me entretuve, era una de las partes que más me gustaban de ella.

Sentí como Bella daba un suave jadeo y sacaba las manos de mi pantalón y comenzaba a sacarlo. No podía creerlo. Bella nunca había sido tan arriesgada. Pero me encantaba tal vez se debía al alcohol no lo sé. Pero cuando la bese no sabía a alcohol así que el alcohol descartado.

Bella logro sacar mis pantalones con mi ayuda y los cogió en su mano.

Cogió mis manos que estaban un es sus pechos y las bajo hasta sus caderas y me miro pícaramente. Y debe admitir que esa mirada me encendió mucho más.

Me beso apasionadamente pegándose a mi cuerpo ya desnudo.

Despego sus labios de los míos y dirigió sus labios a mi oído.

- te doy un punto leoncito, definitivamente tus besos son desquiciantes pero sin embargo 6-4- me dijo mirándome a la cara con una sonrisa traviesa y yo por supuesto con cara de confundido y de un momento a otro salió nadando y corriendo hacia la playa y… esperen… ¡mierda!

Bella me acababa de robar el traje de baño y yo aquí desnudo.

-¡ISABELLA SWAN, VUELVE AQUÍ!- grite a todo lo que dio mi pulmón pero claro la muy… traviesa se giró sonriéndome y mostrando mi traje de baño en alto.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

**ALICE POV**

OMG!. Ahora sí que Bella me contaba o me contaba que estaba pasando.

No podía negarme lo que yo y nuestros amigos estamos viendo. Y quien creería que Isabella "moral" Swan estaría en esas. Porque Bella para muchos era un ejemplo, chica inteligente y presidenta de la preparatoria pero sin ser nerd, se vestí muy bien y más estos últimas semanas. Y por último hija del jefe de policía Swan. Pero no señoras Bella tiene su lado oscuro. Eso lo sé yo muy bien.

-ok. O estoy alucinando o me volví loca. Por lo que estoy viendo es imposible - dijo Nya con una perfecta O en si boca

-si te refieres al hecho de que Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen se están dando lote en el mar, ok ya somos dos las locas- acoto Ángela igual de asombrada.

-OMG!-fue lo único que podía gritar estaba tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra.

-se lo tenían bien guardadito- ese fue James

-no que esos dos no se podían ni ver en pintura- claro ahí fue el inocente Ben

-ustedes creen que…- dijo Nick mirando a Riley con una sonrisa picara

-hermano si te refieres a que la aventura clandestina de Bella de hace unos días fue con Edward, creo que la respuesta la estamos viendo- dijo poniendo cara de niño travieso.

Todos nos volteamos a ver en ese preciso momento a Riley porque bueno… nadie lo había pensado, yo lo sabía claro por eso no insistí a Bella en que me contase, pero que ellos lo pensaran, era agua de otro molino; aunque era obvio. Si atamos clavos sueltos y los vemos ahora pues bueno no están difíciles pensarlo.

-no lo han estado ocultan…- dijo james o bueno medio dijo ya que a pocos metros se oyó un ensordecedor grito. Claro nosotros lo oímos porque estamos relativamente cerca de la playa.

-¡ISABELLA SWAN, VUELVE AQUÍ!-

Y a todos casi se nos parte el cuello de lo rápido que giramos nuestra cabeza para ver… no lo podía creer… ok. ¡Es oficial es la mejor fiesta a la que he asistido en toda mi vida!

Bella estaba en la orilla de la playa ¡sosteniendo el traje de baño de Edward!

-¡Mierda!, Bella se la acaba de hacer a Edward. Esa chica es mi nueva ídolo- Riley claro.

Todos nos mirábamos con expresiones totalmente diferentes. Todos sabíamos que ese par era armas de tomar. Pero esto es realmente cómico!

-lo ayudaremos o lo dejamos ahí- pregunto Nick con la gracia y la risa impregnada en su voz.

-nah, dejémoslo ahí un rato, a ver qué hace bella, después lo sacamos si es necesario por ahora observemos.-dijo Ángela

Y cerramos hasta ahora con broche de oro. ¡Ángela diciendo eso!. Nuestra dulce e inocente Ángela!. ¡ME ENCANTA!

-chica por fin reaccionaste, bienvenida al club oficialmente- dijo victoria.

Yo que pensé que no tendría que movilizar mis tropas, pero como le dije a mama ellos no lo arreglaran así que nosotros tendremos que darles un empujoncito; así que al fin y al cabo si tendré que hablar con el coronel oso para cuadrar detalles…

-puff y yo que pensé dejarlo en manos de ellos, si como no- dije para mi misma

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

**EDWARD POV**

Maldita sea. Claro por supuesto me estaba cobrando lo de la bebida. Y de qué forma.

Porque yo sé que lo del baile fue real. Y con el beso me demostró que me quiere aun, solo tiene miedo y yo claro no me voy a rendir. Eso sí que no.

Y ahora pensemos bien que voy a hacer. Me estoy congelando y la muy… queridita está muy sonrisitas en la orilla con mi traje. Mis amigos… claro los chicos deben estar cerca.

Comencé a buscar entre las personas a ver si veía a alguno y claro que los vi a TODOS muy acomodados en la arena riéndose ¡RIENDOSE! Ósea que se habían dado cuenta y no han venido a ayudarme… ¡maldito traidores!. Pero esta me las cobro.

-Lo siento Bellita, te quiero pero me las pagas.- dije

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

**BELLA POV**

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos tal vez desde que le quite el traje de baño a Edward y el por supuesto seguía en el agua mirándome con cara de querer matarme y es que la situación era de lo más cómica.

Aunque por supuesto tengo un pequeño problemilla, Alice y las chicas se dieron cuenta de mi pequeño show así que tengo que inventarme algo para bueno no decirles del todo antes me muero. No quiero que piensen que aun quiero a Edward.

Después de unos minutos de estar reflexionando acerca de las chicas y llegar a la conclusión de decirles la verdad omitiendo ciertas cosillas decidí que el pobre de Edward ya había pagado por la bebida así que me pare y me dirigí hacia donde los chicos, los cuales me miraban con una nota de diversión en sus caras.

-ningún comentario al respecto, ¿oyeron?. Soy hermana de Emmett no se les olvide- les dije mirándolos con la sonrisa traviesa y maquiavélica igual a la de Emm solo que a mi hermano se le hacen unos adorables hoyuelos dándole un toque inocente.

Todos me miraron, miraron a Edward y definitivamente se callaron lo que iban a decir.

-entréguenle eso a Eddie. Creo que ya se congelo suficiente.- les dije dándoles el traje y me gire a las chicas las cuales demostraban curiosidad en su caras.

-hablaremos después prometo que lo contare todo. Ahora debo buscar a Jake, que s eme perdió. Típico del él. Nos vemos chicas.-dije, guiñándoles el ojo e yéndome rápidamente de ahí.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

**EDWARD POV**

Vi como Bella se paraba y se iba. Ok, no pensara irse y dejarme aquí ¿cierto? No sería capaz ¿o sí?

Vi cómo se iba con toda la elegancia que podía e iba hacia nuestros amigos. Bueno eso es buena señal. Creo. Vi cómo le entregaba el bañador a los chicos, les decía algo a las chicas y se iba.

Los chicos a penas Bella desaprecio de la vista fueron en mi auxilio. ¡Benditos amigos!.

-Ed amigo lamento decírtelo. Pero…- dijo James cuando ya me había puesto el bañador y estábamos en la playa. – Bella esta vez te la hizo buena.- y comenzó a carcajearse con los demás.

¡Malditos amigos!

-ya cállense, no me parece nada chistoso. Y James que MI querida Bella no cante victoria esto aún no termina- dije dibujando en mi cara una sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Cheshire.

-uyyy ¡esto se puso bueno!-canto Ben

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Ya había pasado un rato y tenía le plan perfecto para cobrármela con Bella. Ella misma me dijo algo que me servirá para próximos jueguitos.

Bella estaba bailando muy tranquila Riley, mientras yo bailaba con Vicky. Los chicos dijeron que me ayudarían en lo que pudieran y eso les pedí que bailaran con Bella. Aunque la señorita no sabe lo que le espera…

Estaba terminando sexy bitch de Akon con David Guetta cuando comenzó una canción muy movida que había oído escuchar cantar hace un buen tiempo a Alice, creo que se llama whine up de kat de luna. Creo.

La canción era muy movida y James llego para bailar con Vicky, yo le di una mirada a Riley diciéndole que la dejara sola.

Me pare muy sigilosamente detrás de ella, pegue su espalda a mi pecho, puse mis manos en sus caderas y comencé a moverme en un sensual baile que sabría que la volvería loca.

Ella me siguió el paso rápidamente también haciendo movimientos muy sensuales y pegando su linda cola en mi miembro. Peo no, esta vez yo ganaría. Seguimos moviéndonos y provocándonos mutuamente cuando comencé a besarle detrás de su oreja haciendo que se mordiera el labio, decidí bajar dejando besos húmedos por su nuca y cuello, donde deje a parte de besos mordisco que sabía que le encantaban.

Para este entonces ya nuestros cuerpos parecían uno y los dos estábamos totalmente excitados. Pero no me iba hasta que soltara un gemido o mi nombre. Me entretuve un rato más con su cuello y baje a sus hombros besándolos y dejando permiso a mis manos vagar por su abdomen plano y descubierto.

-mmm ed wa rd- dijo soltando un audible gemido y diciendo mi nombre y supe que se entregó a las sensaciones.

Sonreí contra su piel y volví a hacer el recorrido hasta su oreja donde deje un casto beso detrás de esta y susurre:

- 6-5 ovejita- le dije. Haciendo que ella abriera los ojos rápidamente por la sorpresa de mis palabras y yo aprovechando deje un casto beso la comisura de sus labios –te amo y te recuperare tenga lo que tenga que hacer- le dije dejándola una vez más en shock e yendo de ahí.

* * *

volvi! y lo siento otra vez... (ya se me esta haciendo como costumbre estar pidiendo disculpas por los retrasos :S)

se qe no tengo perdon :( pero he estado supremamente atareada y si a eso el sumamos que a mis papas no les cayo muy bien el hecho de que me echara (o perdiera como quieran llamarlo fisica) decidieron reducir mis horas diarias de computador a una hora... por lo qe estoy de contrabando... pero dos cositas

1. la verdad es que me siento un poco desanimada por qe el capitulo anterior me costo mucho al iwal qe este y en el capitulo anterior recibi muy pocos reviews y eso em bajo un poco el animo :S. pero en fin el dejar reviews o no va en uds...

_**2. voy a participar en el "the evanescence fanfic contest" y quisiera que se pasaran por la historia y si les gusta que votaran es le primero en el qe participo yu estoy muy entusiasmada :). lo subire a mas tardar el viernes que espero terminarlo para ese dia... asi que si el viernes o el fin de semana quieren pasarse por mi perfil y leer la nueva historia bienvenidos :)**_

sin entretenerlos mas...espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y bueno ya casi esta el final... tratare de actualizar pronto.

cuidensen y abrazos de oso

**Mariaca Duende**


	11. comienza el plan y desiciones

COMO TE ODIO, TE AMO

CAPITULO 11

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Ok, estoy realmente impresionada y en shock. Edward acaba de ganarme otro punto, aunque vy ganado yo. pero ¡ese no es el punto!, el punto es que acaba de decirme qe em ama y me va a recuperar. no voy a negar (o bueno no por lo menos a mi misma) que cuando em dijo esas palabras mi corazon dio un salto y en mi estomago miles de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear.

Pero es imposible, el ¿queriéndome recuperar? pufff por favor. Eso claramente es un truco para que yo vuelva caer, ¡y no lo hare! a una mujer es muy facil endulzarle el oído. Pero yo caigo una vez mas no dos veces; no señor Isabella Swan no caera dos veces en el mismo error. Aunque... Quien dice que no podre ponerlo a prueba, veremos que tanto esta dispuesto a dar para recuperarme... Tal vez... No lose. Dejare todo estos pensamiento para cuando este en mi habitacion y pueda pensar con claridad.

Ahora, otro puntito es Alice y las demas, es obvio que vieron el espectaculo y es obvio que trataran de sacar ciertas conclusiones. Tendré que pensarlo muy bien pero por ahora mi mision es buscar al burro que tengo como primo que me acaba de dejarme abandonada. Pufff eso me pasa por venir con el y ponerme a tontear con el idiota de Cullen.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

**ALICE POV**

Ya sabia yo que en esos dos no podía confiar. mi mamita es tan inocente y dulce que no sabe que ese par de cabezotas por si solos no llegaran a nada, y nada es NADA. Aggg ellos si que saben como frustrarme. Aunque debo admitir que la fiesta de hoy ha sido espectacular, Bella y Edward haciendo sus estupideces como yo las llamo es algo para alquilar balcón*1. es realmente divertido.

Por lo menos por ahora ya pararon con sus chorradas y estupideces. Mi hermano pues creo que ya aprendió que Bella es una gran aprendiz del oso perezoso y bueno creo que Bellita en estos momento se esta divirtiendo bastante con su primo por lo que mi hermano paso a ser nada, lo que lo pone verde de los celos a Ed; lo que significa a su vez que esta enfurruñado, de brazos cruzados haciendo un tierno mohin y a su vez lo que significa: ¡diversion excesiva para mi! ¡SI!.

ya tengo todo fríamente planeado. como los dos tortolitos no se deciden pues el plan DEL ODIO AL AMOR OTRA VEZ comienza con su fase A. Mañana llamare al coronel oso para perfeccionar el plan A, pulirlo y ¡movilizar las tropas!.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

**EDWARD POV**

¿Ya mencione que odio al idiota ese de sonrisa y músculos perfectos?. si, hablo de "jake". ¡maldito!.

me esta robando lo mejor de mi vida, el puede estar abrazandola y toicandola mientras yo solo puedo mirarala de lejos y ponerme verde de los celos y para mi desgracia queriendo ser aquel idiota con tal de recibir esas encantadoras sonrisas que le dedica ella a el; sonrisas que hace tiempo eran mias y solamente mias.

pero estoy confiado que pronto esas sonrisas volverán a ser mías, voy a conseguirlas pase lo que pase, no me importa que tenga que hacer conseguiré que Bella vuelva conmigo.

-y entonces Eddie... lo de hace ratito ¿significa que Bella y tu... ?-dejo la pregunta al aire el curiosos de Nick.

-Significa que Bella en un futuro no muy lejano volverá a ser MI novia-dije mientras miraba fijamente a Bella y al chuco.

-osea que digamos, supongamos, que ¿tu eres la aventurilla clandestina de Bellita?- dijo ahora Riley, claro el no podia faltar con sus suposiciones.

-digamos, supongamos que eso a ustedes no les importa- dije prácticamente escupiendo veneno por la boca de ver al chuco susurrarle algo a bella y que ella riera y le dedicara una linda sonrisa. ¡lo odio!.

-uyyy eddie que genio... haber por que estas asi-dijo James siguiendo mi mirada y descubriendo que miraba, igual que el resto descubrio lo mismo.

-así que estas celosos... te lo mereces, estuviste un montón de tiempo jugando con un millar de chicas y Bella nunca mostró indicio de nada a pesar de que le afectaba. Así que ahora te toca a ti aguantarte y sentir lo que sintió Bella por un muy buen tiempo- dijo Ben muy tranquilo mientras todos lo mirábamos con los ojos como platos. y yo por supuesto queriéndolo matar.

-¿que?. no me miren asi. y edward no me mires con cara de psicopata que es la verdad ahora aguantate como el hombre y cabllero que dicen que eres en la escuela-dijo mirando con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

A pesar de que Ben es el mas callado cuando habla hay que temer a lo que dice.

-¡esperen, esperen un momento!. osea que ¿Bella es la Sexy, Preciosa y Muy Perfecta morena?- dijo Riley. maldito bocon esperaba que no se dieran cuenta de ese pequeñisimo detalle...

-ok. para el auto ahi amigo, nos estas tratando de decir que- ese fue Nick

-¿te acostaste con Bella el dia anteriror a la feria?- y finalizo James que le falto publicarlo en el periódico local.

los mire mala a todos y dandole uan calra mirada de que no contestaria esa pregunta.

-James puedes volver a gritarlo es que en el polo norte no te escucharon- dije con todo el sarcasmo y veneno que pude.

-si bueno esa es una clara afirmación a vuestra pregunta en trozos chicos- dijo Ben con una sonrisa en la cara.

-no Ben, eso no fue una afirmación. eso fue un ¡NO les importa eso en lo absoluto!-dije parándome y recogiendo todo lo mio y de mi hermana. en definitiva esta fiesta no fue como me la esperaba. mejor volver a casa y poder descansar.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

**ALICE POV**

Estaba hablando y cuchicheando con las chicas sobre Bella y Edward.

A ellas no les diré de la misión, eso quedara solo con mi Jazz, Rose y Emm.

-ok. chicas entonces asi quedamos.- dijo Nya.

-haremos que aqui nada paso, no la presionaremos, y cuando veamos un movimiento sospechoso de esos dos haremos que somos ciegas. ¿entendido?- esa fue Angela tan comprensiva.

-claro- dijeron todas al tiempo

-y... que haremos con los chicos ellos no se quedaran callados-dijo Vicky haciendo una muy buena observación.

-bueno, de los únicos que hay que preocuparse son James, Nick y Riley. Con James y Nick tu y Nya podrán controlarlos ya saben como- dije refiriéndome a Victoria y Tanya y levantando mis cejas de arriba y abajo con una mirada picara, haciendo que todas riéramos. - y bueno a Riley podremos sobornarlo, presentándole a esa chica de la que ha estado detrás bastante tiempo pero se esta haciendo la difícil la amiga de Angela- dije mirando a Angela y buscando que me diera el nombre de la chica.

-Samanta- dijo Angela.

-exacto, Samanta. lo sobornaremos con ella entonces ¿todas aprueban el plan?- preg7unte mirandolas a todas detenidamente.

-si- otra vez dijeron a coro. creo que los coctelitos están haciendo efecto en mis amigas.

-Alice, nos vamos ya-dijo Edward apareciendo por mi espalda con mi bolso y mi muda de ropa.

Iba a replicarle. pero se le veía apagado y cansando. mejor irnos ya. yo también tenia que madrugar mañana. ¡tengo un plan por perfeccionar!

-claro, vamos- dije dándole una gran sonrisa. el me devolvió una un poco cansada pero en fin una sonrisa; me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que iría cogiendo el taxi.

-bueno chicas. me revoir*2

Me encontré con Ed en el estacionamiento donde ya esperaba el Taxi y nos dirigimos hacia casa. dejando una noche bastante movidita atrás.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

**BELLA POV**

-¿Bella?- llamo Jake

-hmmm- conteste

Estábamos recostados en el patio de su casa mirando las estrellas, en nuestro tiempo Jake-Bella. Tratando de reflexionar y pensar a lo cual le estaba huyendo como la cobarde que soy. Le habia contado todo a Jake, y todo pues es TODO; lo que paso en el mar, el baile roamntico, lo que me dijo despues de ganra otro punto. Todo.

-¿vas a seguir huyendo?-me dijo en tono serio.

Suspire. Aquí comenzaba la parte a la que estaba huyendo.

-¿huyendo? ¿a que?-dije haciendome la desentendida. Por lo menos tenia que intentarlo.

-sabes de que hablo Bella, pero para no dar rodeos y tu te pongas de boba. Te hablo de Edward. De todo lo que paso hoy y todo lo que también lo que te dijo hoy- me dijo ahora di sentandose en el pasto y mirandome muy serio.

Suspire. Hoy estaba suspirando demasiado para mi gusto.

-no le estoy huyendo Jake, pero no se que pensar. Hace como dos años era mi novio y el chico perfecto para mi, con el que arme una vida y con el que soñé tener hijos, casa y envejecer juntos, después todo esto se vino abajo porque lo vi besarse con otra chica y le termine. Pase un año entero viéndolo de la mano de otras chicas, besandose con ellas frente a mi y dandole igual lo que yo hiciero o dejra de hacer. Y ahora viene con ese extraño juego de seducción en el cual estamos metidos pero a la vez es como si fuera un juego de quien atrapa al otro primero. A veces siento que estoy con el Edward de antes con MI Edward pero de una me obligo a bajar de esa nube porque bueno lo admito tengo miedo... tengo miedo a volver a equivocarme y salir mas dañada de lo que sali antes.

"No te voy a negar que las palabras las dijo con tanta convicción y seguridad que por un momento me las creí pero no puedo dejar mi miedo atrás. Le amo Jake, lo acepto. Lo amo mas de que lo amaba antes, pero no quiero volver a sufrir, y con Edward o con el Edward de un año para acá no se a que atenerme y no quiero tirarme a un abismo oscuro sin saber si alguien me recogerá allá abajo..."- dije con la voz rota y lagrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

-pequeña, te entiendo; créeme que te entiendo. Pero no puedes vivir con miedo siempre. Mira te diré algo que vi hoy y sabes que yo nunca te miento, hay la suficiente confianza entre nosotros para decirnos las cosas así duelan. Pero Bella el chico realmente siente algo por ti. Te lo aseguro. mira un chico al que le valieras un pepino no me tiraría la bebida solo por verte recostada en mis piernas, un chico al que no le importaras no te hubiera estado vigilando toda la noche y matando con la mirada a los hombres que se te acercaban. Si no le importaras a Edward no hubiera querido matarme en toda la noche. De verdad creo que él siente algo verdadero por ti, permítesele demostrártelo. No te digo que te tires al abismo como tu dices.-dijo soltando una suave risa por mi metáfora- pero si te pido que tantees un poco el borde o que mires muy bien pista en la tierra para saber si alguien te espera allá abajo.

"El mismo te dijo que haría lo que fuera por que volvieras con el, bueno trata de dejarle caer pequeñas esperanzas o pequeñas pruebas muy sutiles y ahi decide. no estoy diciendo que lo cojas de esclavo o algo así, no. Te estoy diciendo que le permitas demostrarte que te quiere con el de vuelta"- me dijo mirándome con una tierna sonrisa.

suspire por enésima vez en la noche.

-lo hare. me convenciste con tus palabras, eso y que de verdad quiero que me demuestre que me quiere a su lado otra vez. gracias Jake-dije mirándole a los ojos y dándole un gran abrazo.

-no me des las gracias, lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo. aunque edward no me alla reconocido aun le tengo cariño a ese tímido y calmado niño que fue en un tiempo un muy buen amigo, o bueno sigue siéndolo.

* * *

*1 Alquilar Balcón: es una expresion que refiere como estar en primera fila y no perderse de ningun detalle

*2 Au Revoir: hasta la vista en francés.

* * *

**¡ESTOY VIVA!**

**¡**LO SIENTO MUCHISISISIMO**! **se que no he actualizado en meses y lo siento en serio, pero he tenido un resto de cosas que hacer en cuanto al colegio y eso me esta dejando molida :S y ¡sin tiempo para nada!. en serio lo siento mucho, espero que ocn este capitulo recompense algo y espero (no lo voy a prometer x qe capaz no puedo cumplirlo) y tratare de hacer otro capitulo mañana o el viernes.

tambien una buena noticia! la proxima semana salgo a vacaciones de mitad de año por lo que podre actualizar mas seguido.

espero que puedan comprenderme :) y no me molestaria (si no estan muy enojadas) que dejaran un review ;)

abrazos al estilo emmett:

**Mariaca Duende**


	12. perfeccionado el plan A

**COMO TE ODIO, TE AMO**

**CAPITULO 11**

**ALICE POV**

Llegamos a casa y cada uno se fue para su habitación a descansar, yo de la noche tan divertida y mi querido hermano de la noche tan loca que tuvo. Pobre en cierta forma le tengo consideración, la noche fue bastante dura para él.

Al día siguiente tendré mucho por hacer así que mejor descanso.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Al día siguiente me levante radiante y rebosante de energía para preparar y organizar un campamento.

Me bañe y me puso algo cómodo para estar en casa, no pensaba Salir en fin y al cabo. Baje y me encontré a mamá preparando unos ricos huevos de queso con fruta y jugo natural, ¡amo a mi mami!

-Buenos días cielo- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla mientras yo me sentaba en la isla de la cocina – ¿qué tal la noche? ¿Algún progreso favorable?-me pregunto.

-Buenos días- bufe- si supieras. Fue una noche muy divertida debo aceptarlo. Pero ya sabía yo que no podía dejar nada en manos de ellos. Son demasiado tercos- gruñí al recordar la riñas de anoche – tuvieron un momento realmente romántico, se veían hermosos, tiernos, ¡enamorados! Y ¡pam! De un momento a otro Bella le está en la orilla de la playa con el traje de baño de Edward en la mano y ahí se fue el momento romántico al comino. Si vez te dije que en ellos no podía confiar; así que hoy mismo movilizare tropas – dije de carrerilla.

-ok, tesoro, ¿cómo es eso de que Bella estaba con el traje de baño de Edward en la mano? En esa pequeña parte me perdí.-dijo mama mirándome divertida.

Iba a responderle cómo fue posible eso pero mi querido mellizo me corto.

-No preguntes mamá. Te aseguro que no querrás saber cómo fue que dejaron a tu pobre bebé en ridículo y nadie hizo nada. –dijo mandándome una mirada de acusadora.

-no es que nadie no haya querido hacer nada. Es que mamá tu sabes que en problemas de parejas uno no se debe meter.- dije dándole una mirada maquiavélica mi hermano. – A parte y si te soy sincera, yo no hubiera sido capaz de interrumpir lo que Bella y Edward estaban haciendo en el mar ayer. Es que ni Emmett hubiera sido capaz de interrumpir algo así y eso que él es el sin vergüenza del grupo- dije poniendo la guinda en el pastel

-Edward Anthony Cullen ¿que estaban haciendo exactamente tú y Bella en el mar para que ella te quitara el traje de baño?- dijo mama mirándolo entre divertida y un poco ¿molesta?

Edward iba a responder pero mamá no lo dejo –Sabes no necesito que me lo respondas realmente, ya me lo imagino. Pero Edward, Bella no es del tipo de chica con la que ahora andas, ella no es para que tontees y lo sabes. Si volvieron ¡perfecto!, sabes que adoro a esa chica es como si fuera otra hija para mí y por eso mismo te digo que no me gusta que estés en esas con ella. Bella es una chica para respetar, así que no quiero oír que andas de sin vergüenza con ella. Si la quieres recuperar no vas por buen camino hijo.- dijo mamá dando un discurso que me dejo boquiabierta.

Edward bajo la cabeza como niño regañado mientras mamá me picaba el ojo, y ¡claro! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Mamá muy sutilmente me estaba ayudando como dije ¡amo a mi mamá!

-ahora desayunen- ordeno poniendo un plato de huevos, fruta y un vaso de jugo en frente de cada uno.

Edward estuvo muy pensativo mientras desayunábamos mientras yo hablaba hasta los codos sobre la fiesta; y vi que era el mejor momento de dejar caer la bomba.

-Mamá. ¿Podemos ir de campamento unos días cuando lleguen los chicos de la universidad? Es que queremos pasar tiempo de caridad Universitarios – Preparatorianos como lo nombro Emm.

En ese momento mi hermano salió de su trance y me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras mamá me daba una mirada de picardía y reprobación, pero ¡al diablo con la reprobación! Ellos necesitan ayuda y yo me encargare de dársela.

-claro cielo. Sería muy bueno que pasaran un tiempo juntos como antes- dijo mamá

-¿por qué me entero hasta ahora de estos planes?- me reclamo Edward.

-No me habías preguntado- dije alzando mis hombros sin darle mayor importancia. –bueno me voy tengo muchas cosas por hacer soy una chica demasiado ocupada.

Subí a mi habitación y mire la hora, las 11:00 de la mañana perfecto para llamar al coronel oso y los soldados gemelos.

Llame al teléfono fijo de su apartamento y sonó unas tres veces cuando contesto una muy adormilada voz.

-¿hola?- dijo Emmett

-Emmett que perezoso eres, y mejor despierta del todo porque te tengo noticias así que llama mi Jazz y tu Rose.

-claro. Tenías que ser tu duende. ¿Que no sabes que las personas normales dormimos hasta tarde? Y ¿tú no te fuiste de fiesta ayer? ¿Por qué despierta tan temprano? si es apenas madrugada– puse lo ojos en blanco claro ese era Emmett.

-deja de decir estupideces y despierta a Jasper y Rosalie. Tengo noticias importante de la operación D.T.O.A.T.A.O –dije un poquito impaciente

-¿D.T.O.A.T.A.O?-

-sabes que solo llama a Jasper y Rosalie y ya.-dije exasperada

-pero que genio enana, te falta dor…-

-Emmett cállate y ve a buscar a Jasper y Rosalie- le grite

-en seguida-

Espere unos minutos hasta que escuche la hermosa voz de mi Jazz.

-Amor, Buenos días-

-Buenos días Ali- dijo Rosalie

-bueno días Jazz, Rose. Bueno los llamaba para el primer reporte sobre la operación D.T.O.A.T.A.O y díganme por el amor a todos los diseñadores de alta costura que ustedes si saben que significa- dije

-Ali claro que lo sabemos, lo que pasa es que mi osito estaba un poco adormilado. Es todo.-dijo Rose.

-bien como sea. Como les dije tenemos que tomar cartas sobre el asunto. Ese par son tan cabezotas- gruñí otra vez de solo recordarlo

-¿qué hicieron ayer para que estés tan frustrada?- pregunto Emmett. Bueno por lo menos ya despertó

-les informare, Primero: Edward como buen idiota que es, le hecho la bebida a Jake por celos, Segundo: Bella como buena orgullosa se puso a bailar bastante sensual debo decir con un chico universitario poniendo más celoso a mi hermano. Tercero: como buen neandertal que es mi mellizo arranco de los brazos del chico universitario a Bella, Cuarto y lo mejor si me permiten decirlo: se pusieron a bailar una canción lo más de romántica y se besaron bajo la luna y se veía todo amor, como antes pero no claro que no, el momento no duro mucho cuando Quinto: no se en que momento paso pero en un momento Edward y Bella estaban en el mar prácticamente comiéndose. Sexto: Bella le quita el traje de baño a Edward y lo deja en el agua como media hora y sin traje de baño- dije cuando oí un "si esa es mi hermanita" de parte de Emmett.

-eso fue todo. Creo. Así que chicos como vimos no podemos confiar en ellos así que tenemos que perfeccionar el plan A.

-¡wow! ¡Dime que tienes fotos! ¡Dímelo!- comenzó a decir Rose

-¿todo eso paso? Ese par sí que están mal.-ese fue Jazz

-¡sí! ¡Esa es mi hermanita! – Emmett quien más.

-si Rose, obvio que tengo fotos. Muchas fotos. Lo se Jazz son tan cabezotas y Emm debo aceptarlo tu hermana tiene su lado oscuro.

-¿entonces que vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Rose

-como dijimos al principio irnos de campamento, y ver muy de cerca cómo se comportan el par de tortolitos.-dije

-podemos decir en un momento dado que vamos a buscar algo solo nosotros cuatro y los dejamos solos y nos escondemos para ver cómo es su juego aunque eso va a ser traumático para mí, ver a mi pobre hermanita como female fatale; siempre la he visto tan inocente. Pero en fin los dejaremos solo a ver qué pasa y pues en el camino podremos tenderles una que otra trampa.- dijo Emmett.

Debo aceptarlo el oso piensa en grande cuando se lo propone.

-no suena mal, viniendo de Emmett el plan. Veremos a ver cómo se comportan frente a nosotros. Esto será muy interesante. ¿Qué te parece una apuesta Emm?- dijo Jazz

-¡Hey! Mis planes son buenos. Y la apuesta me suena ¿qué apostaremos?-

-te apuesto a que Bella seduce primero a Edward, y que el saca unos cuantos muchos puntos durante el campamento-dijo Jazz

-¡qué va! Conozco a mi hermanita, Edward la seducirá primero y ganara más puntos. Y apostaremos que el que pierda pagara la renta entera del próximo mes del apartamento y gastara la cena de todos los seis antes de irnos.

-¡hecho!-dijo Jazz

-bueno chicos concéntrense, entonces Ali ten todo listo y avísale a Edward y Bella nosotros llegaremos dentro de una semana y a los dos días partiremos de campamento- dijo Rose dando los últimos toques al plan.

-solo faltaría avisarle a Bella por a Edward ya le dije.

-ok. Entonces nos vemos dentro de una semana enana.-

-chao chicos- dije y colgué.

Decidí llamar de una vez a Bella, me imagino que ya habría llegado de donde Jake.

Timbro un par de veces cuando el jefe Swan contesto.

-Hola Jefe, habla con Alice ¿Cómo está?-salude a Charlie, era como mi segundo padre.

-Alice, Cielo. Bien. Me imagino que llamaras por Bella, ya te la paso.

-gracias Charlie.

-hola Ali, ¿cómo amaneciste?-pregunto Bella

-muy bien Belly-Bells-

-¿sabías que tu queridísimo hermano, mi Jazz y Rose llegan en una semana?-

-sí, eso me conto el oso-

-¡excelente entonces ve alistando tus maletas porque en exactamente diez días nos vamos de campamento!

* * *

hola!

FELIZ DIA DE INDEPENDENCIA A TODOS LOS COLOMBIANOS!

pido miles y miles de disculpas, por no actualizar pero el colegio me esta absorbiendo y no a eso agregenle que estoy a menos de un mes de presentar el icfes (es una prueba que presentamos aqui en Colombia para salir del colegio y para entrar a muchas universidades piden cierto puntaje) noc si en totros paises lo ahce pero aqui si y es muyy imporatnte pasar con un buen puntaje asi que el estoy metiendo todo de mi por que son todos los conociemientos del colegio :S.

asi que pido disculpas tratare de actualizar ya solo quedan unos pocos capitulos. tambn la vrdd la vez pasada quede un poco aburrida por que recibi solo 3 reviews asi que espero que este capitulo me dejen mas aunqe comprendo que mi tardanza cansa. en fin no doy mas explicaciones.

cuidensen...

Mariaca Duende


	13. Nota Lo Siento

Hola chicas y chicos (si los hay):

Se que no debo poner notas no nada por el estilo y la borrare apenas actualice.

Siento mucho, de verdad; no haber actualizado en Meses, pero como les conté estaba con lo de mi ingreso a la U y mi examen de estado. En las vacaciones realice algunos borradores pero si les soy realmente sincera… no me gusta cómo me han quedado los dos capítulos que he hecho y eso me frustra, se para dónde quiero que valla el fic pero no sé cómo plasmarlo en las hojas de Word…

También les cuento que ya entre a la facultad de derecho y ya tengo miles de trabajos así que estoy equilibrando mi tiempo en re-escribir los capítulos que tengo y hacer todo lo de la facultad, sé que no merezco su paciencia, pero es lo único que pido… espero tener pronto por lo menos un capitulo que me guste de cada historia, no quiero subir algo por subir, quiero algo bien hecho y que ustedes disfruten… lo siento mucho.

Y bueno… quería saber si alguien (si alguien aun lee) quiere ser mi Beta o algo así… Lo acepto, necesito ayuda, así que si alguien quiere ayudarme por favor mándenme un mensaje o algo así.

Otra vez MIL disculpas y prometo que pronto tratare de actualizar, algo que si tengo claro es que mis fic los termino o los termino.

MARIACA DUENDE


End file.
